Hold Me Tight
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Kisah Jeon Jungkook - anak tanpa ayah- yang hidup bersama ibunya dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memberinya begitu banyak cinta. Kisah seorang namja yang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang terasa jauh di atasnya. Ini seperti kisah yang dibisikkan nyamuk ke telinga setiap orang setiap malamnya. Samar-samar. (VKOOK/TAEKOOK/ Possible MPREG)
1. Chapter 1

Peringatan : Debut fanfic YAOI. Tolong dimaklumin semua kesalahan yang ada di dalamnya wkwkwk

It's BL (BOYS LOVE) baby, don't like don't read

* * *

BTS milik Tuhan, keluarga dan manajemennya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hold Me Tight

(Vkook/Taekook/ pair lain diusahakan)

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terombang-ambing tidak karuan tatkala ayahnya menggendongnya sembari berlari. Ayahnya berlari disepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit seperti kesetanan. Taehyung tidak bisa memprotes, tubuh kecilnya terkempit ketat dengan lengan ayahnya. Terlebih lagi, Taehyung hanya anak 3 tahun yang tiba-tiba dijemput ayahnya di tempat penitipan anak dan diajak berlari-lari seperti ini.

Disepanjang perjalanan, ayahnya terus bergumam tentang ibu Taehyung dan adiknya yang baru lahir. Ayah Taehyung baru berhenti bergumam setelah sampai di sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari sejenis besi ringan. Ia menarik nafas dan merapikan dasinya yang sudah mencong karena ia longgarkan dengan brutal. Mata coklat pria muda itu berair ketika menemukan seorang perempuan muda tengah berbaring sembari mengelus kotak bayi di sampingnya.

"Sayang, maafkan aku, aku terlambat."

Si perempuan hanya tersenyum. Mata hitamnya melirik si bayi dalam kotak yang tertidur, seperti memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk melihat anak mereka yang baru lahir.

Tuan Kim menurunkan Taehyung dan mendekati bayi di samping istrinya. Bayinya begitu tampan, berpipi merona dan berkulit putih. Rambut tipis menyembul dari balik kain pembungkusnya.

"Tae, lihatlah. Ini adikmu," kata Tuan Kim.

Taehyung dapat melihat sesosok bayi yang menggeliat, nampak tak nyaman karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau mau menciumnya?" tanya Nyonya Kim dengan nada geli yang tidak bisa disembunyikan karena melihat wajah bingung Taehyung. Mungkin bocah itu tengah berpikir dari mana adik itu sesungguhnya muncul.

Taehyung mengangguk ragu. Ia kebingungan. Taehyung hampir mendaratkan ciumannya pada bagi di tangan ayahnya sebelum terdengar suara menangis yang cukup keras dan cukup untuk membuat perhatian Kim Taehyung tersita.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati seorang bayi kecil menangis keras. Pipi bayi itu sangat merah, rambutnya lebat dan gemuk. Satu kata. Menggemaskan.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di samping bayi itu. Bayi itu sendirian.

"Ibunya sedang pergi ke kamar mandi," kata Nyonya Kim lebih kepada suaminya.

Maka Tuan Kim pun meletakkan kembali putranya dan beralih menghampiri si bayi yang sendirian tersebut. Pria itu mengambil si bayi dari kotaknya,

"Kemana ayahnya?" tanya Tuan Kim sembari mengayunkan si bayi, mencoba menidurkannya kembali.

Nyonya Kim mengangkat bahu, "Ibunya sendirian."

Tuan Kim tidak bertanya lagi, matanya berganti menatap si bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi tersebut begitu elok dan lucu. Begitu cantik dengan bibir merah dan rona merah segar di seluruh kulit wajahnya.

"Dia cantik sekali ya," Tuan Kim melirik Nyonya Kim, "Pasti kalau sudah besar akan makin cantik. Benar kan, Tae?" Tuan Kim menunjukkan bayi yang mulai tenang itu ke hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mengangguk. Masih bingung. Adik yang ini beda dengan adik yang tadi. Jadi adiknya ada dua?

Begitulah anggapan Taehyung karena ia tidak mendapati orang lain selain ia dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya! itu bayi laki-laki," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ha? Aku salah ya?!" Tuan Kim terkekeh.

"Appa, Tae ingin mencium adik," Taehyung mengguncang kaki ayahnya.

Tuan Kim tertawa kecil, "Sebentar ya, Tae. Adik yang ini masih belum tidur."

Ibu Taehyung melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung, memanggil bocah itu agar mau mendekat. Ibunya menunjuk kotak bayinya dan melambai pada Taehyung lagi.

"Tae mau yang itu. Adik yang itu," Taehyung menunjuk bayi yang digendong ayahnya.

"Tae, adikmu ada pada Eomma. Ayo sana," Tuan Kim melarang Taehyung karena mencium bayi orang adalah tindakan yang kurang sopan jika dilakukan tanpa izin dari orang tuanya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan ibu si bayi jika tiba-tiba ia muncul dan melihat orang asing sedang mencium anaknya.

"Tae ingin adik itu," Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Tae, jangan seperti ini. Hei, nanti Appa belikan es krim, oke? Adik ini bukan adikmu. Kau tidak boleh menciumnya. Kau mengerti kan? Itu adikmu, yang itu."

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia tetap menarik-narik celana ayahnya.

"Biarkan saja. Kau mau menciumnya kan? Ayo, cium saja," seseorang berkata di ambang pintu. Seorang wanita cantik berusia lebih muda dari Nyonya Kim muncul sambil menenteng botol susu dan alat perahnya. Wanita itu menggelung rambutnya dan memakai pakaian pasien.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi bayi anda menangis," kata Tuan Kim.

"Tidak apa. Jungkook memang sering menangis," si wanita menggambil bayinya dari gendongan ayah Taehyung lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang.

"Ayo kemari! Bukankah kau mau mencium Jungkook?"

Taehyung menarik tangan ayahnya sebagai isyarat agar mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia cantik kan?"

Ibu si bayi mengelus kepala Taehyung yang sekarang berada di gendongan Tuan Kim dan baru mengecup pipi putra kecilnya.

Taehyung menyetujuinya. Ia tidak tahu betul arti kata cantik tapi bayi bernama Jungkook itu pasti cantik karena ayahnya bilang Jungkook memang cantik.

"Selamat atas kelahiran adikmu ya. Selamat Tuan Kim," kata Nyonya Jeon, "Anda sudah memberinya nama?"

"Ne, namanya Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

"Namanya sangat bagus."

"Karena dia bayi yang tampan, namanya juga harus bagus," Tuan Kim menertawai kalimatnya sendiri.

"Mingyu anda boleh saja tampan tapi Jungkook-ku tetap yang tercantik," balas Nyonya Jeon. Wanita itu terkikik, begitu pula Nyonya Kim.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menggeliat dan hendak menangis lagi. Taehyung menatapnya dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu mencium bau beda yang khas. Taehyung dengan segala kepolosannya, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Jungkook lagi sampai-sampai ayahnya harus menahan keseimbangan agar tidak membuat Taehyung jatuh, pasalnya anaknya itu bergerak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tae mau cium adik terus."

"Tae punya Mingyu," kata Tuan Kim.

"Tae mau Jungkookie."

Nyonya Jeon tertawa keras, "Kalau begitu sayangilah mereka berdua."

"Eung," Taehyung mengangguk tanpa ragu lalu mendaratkan ciumannya lagi pada Jungkook kecil yang tidak jadi menangis.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian Nyonya Jeon sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Setiap sore sebelum hari kepulangan itu, Taehyun selalu datang bersama neneknya ke Rumah Sakit dan ibunya akan selalu duduk di atas ranjang sembari menggendong Mingyu sementara di ranjang sebelahnya ada Nyonya Jeon yang duduk sambil memeluk Jungkook. Nyonya Jeon selalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook menggeliat atau bergerak protes.

Dan Taehyung akan menghampiri ibunya dan mencium adiknya untuk selanjutnya duduk di sebelah ibunya dan memandangi Jungkook yang berpipi lebih merah dari bayi kebanyakan. Namun, pada hari ke-3, Taehyung tak lagi mendapati Jungkook dan Nyonya Jeon. Ranjangnya kosong dan bersih. Nyonya Kim bilang kalau Jungkook dan ibunya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena pada dasarnya Nyonya Jeon lebih lama di Rumah Sakit daripada Nyonya Kim dan kondisi Jungkook yang lahir dua hari sebelum Mingyu juga telah stabil.

"Jungkookie pulang?" tanya Taehyung dalam gandengan neneknya.

"Benar," sahut Nyonya Kim.

"Dimana rumah Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Dimana pun itu, Jungkook pasti sangat senang karena bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri," Nyonya Kim sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Taehyung kecil.

"Taehyungie suka Jungkookie?" tanya nenek Taehyung.

"Hemm, Appa bilang Jungkookie cantik. Tae suka," Taehyung tertawa dan neneknya mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti bertemu dengannya nanti."

.

.

.

Nyatanya tiga tahun telah berlalu dan Taehyung nyaris lupa pada Jungkook. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan bayi bau talac berpipi merah selain Kim Mingyu, adiknya.

Ia menjalani hari-hari bahagianya seperti semula bersama ayah, ibu, nenek dan adik laki-lakinya yang selalu lapar.

"Eomma, beli yang itu! Yang kiri…kiri," Taehyung menunjuk sebuah snack warna coklat tua di baris ke-3 rak minimarket. Bocah laki-laki yang kini berusia 6 tahun itu duduk di dalam troli belanjaan sambil memeluk beberapa kotak susu untuk Mingyu. Taehyung memaksa ikut berbelanja karena ingin sekali membeli permen jelly sama seperti milik temannya, Park Jimin. Mumpung adiknya, Mingyu, sedang tidur dan bisa ditinggal.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke belakang karena ada suara tangis anak kecil. Seorang wanita juga tengah berjongkok mengelus kepala si anak sembari mengembalikan barang-barang yang jatuh dari rak.

"Mana yang sakit, sayang? Sshh, Jungkookie jangan menangis ya! Sini Eomma tiup biar sakitnya hilang."

Nyonya Kim juga berbalik dan ikut memunguti barang yang jatuh sembari memengang troli yang berisi Taehyung.

"Ah, maafkan saya merepotkan Nyonya."

"Tidak apa-apa, eh…kau….kau…bukankah yang sekamar denganku….kita melahirkan di Rumah Sakit yang sama," Nyonya Kim terlihat sangat sumringah, "Ini Taehyungie…dan itu pasti Jeon Jungkook kan?"

Jungkook mengusap air matanya, rambutnya yang lebat dan nyaris menyentuh mata terlihat berantakan.

"Tae, kau masih ingat Jungkookie?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Taehyung bengong. Sama seperti dulu. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bocah lucu berpipi merah dengan mata kelinci serupa pingpong mini.

Jungkook berhenti menangis tatkala ada anak lain yang melihatnya menangis. Jungkook mengusap matanya lebih cepat, hidungnya masih basah karena ingus. Anak berusia 3 tahun itu berusaha menyedot kembali ingusnya.

"Aigo, cantiknya!"

Nyonya Kim mengangkat tubuh kecil Jungkook dan memperlihatkannya pada Taehyung.

"Anda kemana saja? Jungkook anda telah membuat Taehyungie-ku kesusahan."

Nyonya Jeon kontan saja langsung minta maaf namun Nyonya Kim meledak tawanya. Nyonya Jeon mengambil alih Jungkook yang sebelumnya ada di gendongan Nyonya Kim.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Taehyung selalu bertanya soal Jungkook dan dimana rumahnya. Aku rasa dia merindukan teman cantiknya."

"Kami langsung pulang ke Busan. Orang tuaku ada di sana. Tapi, akhirnya kami kembali ke Seoul karena aku dapat tawaran pekerjaan di sini."

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut. Kedua ibu itu tidak menyadari Taehyung yang terus memandangi Jungkook. Anak berambut coklat itu akhirnya bersuara,

"Eomma, Tae mau cium Jungkook!"

"Aigo, anak ini!"

"Nah, Jungkookie, Taehyung-ssi ingin mencium Jungkookie. Boleh?" Nyonya Jeon mendekatkan Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

Tanpa disangka Jungkook mendorong kepala Taehyung hingga anak itu terjengkang. Jungkook menggeleng dan mengemut jarinya sendiri. Balita itu memeluk leher ibunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sementara itu, Taehyung sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia hendak menangis karena ada anak kecil yang mendorong kepalanya hingga membentur besi troli.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan Jungkook. Taehyungie sakit? Jungkook memang terkadang nakal sekali," kata Nyonya Jeon.

Taehyung tak menyahuti, ia malah mengambil permen jelly-nya dan mengulurkannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook mengintip malu-malu dari lipatan leher ibunya.

"Ambilah. Jungkookie tidak suka permen?" tanya Taehyung. Anak berusia enam tahun itu tersenyum kecil meski baru saja terjengkang.

Jungkook berbisik, " _Gamsahamnida_ " sambil menerima permen pemberian Taehyung lalu memeluk leher ibunya lagi.

Gigi kelinci Jungkook menarik perhatian Taehyung. Bocah itu berpikir bagaimana Jungkook bisa punya gigi seimut itu.

"Eomma, Tae mau main di rumah Jungkookie,"

Kata-kata Taehyung mengingatkan ibunya untuk bertanya tentang alamat rumah Jungkook. Nyonya Jeon bilang, ia dan Jungkook menyewa sebuah apartemen murah di daerah Gwangjin-gu dan sekarang tengah bekerja di salah satu rumah di Gangnam-gu sebagai pengasuh anak-anak. Dan menurut penuturan Nyonya Jeon, Nyonya Kim bisa menyimpulkan pada siapa wanita muda itu bekerja.

Nyonya Jeon bekerja pada salah satu keluarga kaya yang mempunyai anak bernama Kim Seokjin. Kebetulan sekali ia pernah datang ke acara ulang tahun Kim Seokjin mewakili orang tua Namjoon yang pergi ke Swiss.

Namjoon, Kim Namjoon sendiri adalah keponakan Nyonya Jeon yang menjadi adik kelas Seokjin di sekolah. Mereka hampir selalu bertengkar namun anehnya, Namjoon diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Seokjin.

"Kapan-kapan datanglah jika aku sedang libur bekerja, Nyonya. Aku senang jika Jungkook punya teman yang banyak…Jungkook, mau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakak itu? Taehyung hyung, ayo ucapkan! Tae-hyung."

Jungkook menggeleng kencang. Ia tidak mau melambai pada anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi memandangnya penuh minat. Anak aneh.

"Jungkookie sedang malu, mungkin lain kali," Nyonya Jeon mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mengajak Jungkook pergi.

Dari kejauhan, Nyonya Kim dapat melihat Nyonya Jeon menggembalikan permen Jelly pemberian Taehyung yang belum ia bayar ke kasir. Wanita yang lebih muda dari Nyonya Jeon itu mengucapkan maaf dan selanjutnya keluar dengan membawa seplastik kecil belanjaan dan Jungkook di gendongannya.

* * *

Sepulang dari supermarket, Taehyung terus merengek tentang permen Jelly yang tidak jadi ia beli dan tentang Mingyu yang begitu menyebalkan karena menjambaknya berkali-kali.

Kim Mingyu telah tumbuh menjadi balita menggemaskan dengan rambut sehitam jelaga sedikit berbeda dengan Taehyung yang rambutnya cenderung berwarna coklat gelap. Tapi kedua kakak-adik itu sama-sama memiliki bentuk mata yang indah dan tajam.

Kendati sempat marah pada Mingyu, Taehyung segera menceritakan tentang Jungkook kepada Mingyu. Nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan semua belanjaan dari plastik.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya nenek Taehyung. Wanita yang nyaris berumur 50 tahun itu menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya.

"Habis ketemu pacarnya," ucap Nyonya Kim setengah bercanda. Ia memasukkan kubis ke dalam kulkas.

"Ha? Pacar yang mana? Anak siapa? Yeoja seperti apa dia?"

"Jeon Jungkook. Anak dari perempuan yang sekamar denganku waktu melahirkan Mingyu dulu. Kami bertemu mereka di minimarket tadi. Setelah hampir 3 tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu."

"Oh, Jungkook yang itu. Dia itu namja atau yeoja sih?" nenek Taehyung mengaruk pelipisnya seakan ingin mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Namja. Tapi cantik sekali. Kalau Ibu melihatnya, Ibu pasti akan mengira Jungkook itu anak perempuan. Aku jadi kepikiran untuk menjodohkannya dengan Mingyu-ku. Pasti cocok sekali," Nyonya Kim terkikik.

"Husy! Bicara apa kau ini. Mingyu itu masih bayi, Jungkook juga sama, mereka belum bisa pacaran. Kalaupun ada yang harus pacaran, itu adalah Taehyungie. Dia menangis karena Jungkook pulang dari rumah sakit. Kau pikir dia tidak akan menangis kalau tahu adiknya pacaran dengan orang yang dia sukai. Jangan buat cucuku menangis lagi, mengerti?"

"Aish, Ibu galak sekali."

"Bagaimana aku tidak galak, kau lihat Taehyung. Dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang Jungkook," Nenek Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil membantu Nyonya Kim menempatkan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

"Sekarang Ibu Jungkook bekerja sebagai pengasuh di rumah keluarga Kim yang kaya raya itu. Yang gerbang rumahnya ada gambar meraknya. Ibu tahu kan? Dua blok dari sini."

Nenek Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu memandangi Taehyung lalu kembali kepada Nyonya Kim.

"Tae, kemari sebentar! Ayo sini, Nenek mau bicara."

"Hemmm? _Waeyo_?" sahut Taehyung kecil.

"Kau suka Jungkookie?"

"Jungkookie? Tae suka Jungkookie."

"Benar kau suka padanya?"

"Ne," jawab Taehyung lantang.

"Jungkookie boleh main dengan Mingyu?"

"Eh? Boleh, kalau Tae juga ikut."

"Apa Jungkookie cantik?"

"Cantik."

"Ada yang lebih cantik?"

"Eomma."

Mingyu memekik memanggil Taehyung dan tanpa berpamitan Taehyung berlari menghampiri adiknya yang ia tinggalkan.

Nenek Taehyung mengusap wajahnya. Wanita itu menutup sebagain wajahnya lalu tertawa keras sekali sampai Nyonya Kim kaget dan menjatuhkan mangkok isi kecambahnya.

"Ibu kenapa?"

"Rasanya baru kemarin Taehyung lahir dan sekarang ia sudah mahir merayu orang."

Nenek Taehyung melanjutkan tawanya sementara Nyonya Kim mengangkat bahu tidak paham. Pantas saja terkadang Taehyung bertingkah aneh. Neneknya pun sama anehnya.

Ya Tuhan.

* * *

Pada kesempatan yang selanjutnya, Nyonya Kim mencoba menyambangi tempat kerja Nyonya Jeon. Ternyata benar jika Nyonya Jeon bekerja pada salah seorang konglomerat di Gangnam-gu. Nyonya Kim cukup terkejut melihat Nyonya Jeon yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang membujuk anak lelaki berusia lebih kurang sembilan tahun yang sedang merajuk tepat di depan rumahnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampan, memakai kacamata, memegang kekang anjing putih jenis Maltese dan juga menggandeng anak kecil usia tiga tahun yang terlihat kebingungan. Bocah tiga tahun itu bolak-balik memandangi si anak berkacamata dan ibunya, Nyonya Jeon.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Kookie, Ahjumma," kata si anak berkacamata.

"Sebentar lagi gelap, bagaimana kalau besok saja? Ya? Kalau Tuan sampai tahu, Beliau bisa marah. Tuan muda Jin tidak boleh pergi sendirian, lagipula Jungkook belum mandi, lihat keringatnya, aish…jelek sekali, tidak pantas dilihat orang," kata Nyonya Jeon. Wanita itu tahu jika Jin mulai terobsesi pada Jungkook. Mungkin karena Kim Seokjin adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarganya.

Jin memeluk kepala Jungkook, "Tidak, Kookie baik-baik saja. Kookie bilang dia mau es krim. Jika Kookie mau es krim dia harus mendapatkannya."

"Di kulkas ada es krim-"

"Kookie tidak suka rasa coklat," bentak Jin.

"Ah, benarkah? Jungkook itu suka makan apa saja. Jungkookie, Jungkookie suka es krim coklat?" Nyonya Jeon membelai kepala Jungkook, ia harap Jungkook mau berkompromi dengannya karena ia sekarang sedang repot dan tidak bisa menemani Jin pergi. Tukang masak keluarga Kim tidak bisa datang hari ini dan Nyonya Jeon terpaksa memasakkan makanan untuk mereka semua.

Satpam dan bodyguard di rumah itu tidak berani menentang Jin karena anak itu suka mengadu kepada ayahnya dan ayahnya tidak segan-segan untuk memecat orang yang menurut anaknya kerjanya tidak menyenangkan hati. Masih ada ratusan orang yang mengantri bekerja di rumah itu. Begitu pikirnya. Memang cenderung angkuh.

"Ne, Jungkookie suka," jawab Jungkook.

Nyonya Jeon menghela nafas dan Jin kelihatannya juga menyerah. Anak itu masih memeluk Jungkook. Saat Jin dan Jungkook hendak masuk ke dalam, Nyonya Kim yang sejak tadi memperhatikan perdebatan mereka memanggil Nyonya Jeon.

"Jeon-ssi!"

"Ah, Kim-ssi!" Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

Jin mengernyit dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Ia tidak pernah melihat wanita di depan Nyonya Jeon apalagi anaknya yang terus memandangi Jungkook dengan pandangan yang Jin bisa artikan sebagai kekaguman.

"Taehyungie apa kabar? Oh, apa ini Mingyu? Wah, lucunya," Nyonya Jeon melongok ke kereta bayi Nyonya Kim dan menemukan Mingyu tengah tertidur.

"Tae, ayo beri salam!"

"Annyeong Jeon-ssi," kata ini hanya diucapkan sepersekian detik sebelum Taehyung akhirnya berlari pada Jungkook. Anak berambut coklat itu memegang lengan Jungkook, mengabaikan Jin yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Annyeong, Jungkookie….Selamat sore," Taehyung akhirnya menyapa Jin.

Jin melengos dan menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari lengan Jungkook. Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya jika ia tidak membuat kesal orang. Anak itu memegang lengan Jungkook lagi.

"Kookie mau makan es krim. Bisa kau lepaskan tangannya, bocah?!" kata Jin.

"Tae juga suka es krim. Eomma, belikan Tae es krim ya? Tae mau makan es krim juga seperti Jungkookie!"

Nyonya Kim menggaruk tengkuknya melihat kelakuan Taehyung.

"Jungkook tidak mengajakmu. Benarkan, Kookie? _Kajja_ , kita masuk dan makan es krim sambil nonton Pororo," Jin menggandeng Jungkook, ia menuntunnya perlahan. Anjing di samping Jin menyalak gembira ketika tuannya mengajaknya berjalan.

"Tidak boleh! Jungkookie jangan pergi. Tae ingin main dengan Jungkookie. Eomma! Kakak ini mau pergi bawa Jungkookie. Tae tidak suka kakak ini. Jungkookie, sini sama Tae. Sini!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua bertengkar sementara Jungkook hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak menangis. Hanya meringis. Di satu sisi ia ingin pergi makan es krim dan nonton TV tapi ada anak aneh yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu selalu menganggunya. Anak lelaki yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis. Anehnya Jungkook menyukainya. Jadi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Jin maupun anak yang dipanggil Taehyung itu.

"Taehyung, Jungkook kesakitan. Lepaskan dia, Tae. Minta maaf!" kata Nyonya Kim.

"Tae mau Jungkookie!" pekik Taehyung sampai-sampai Mingyu terkejut dan terbangun.

Taehyung menangis. Jungkook jadi tambah kebingungan dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jin. Bocah manis itu tiba-tiba mengelus bahu Taehyung,

"Hyung, jangan menangis. Eomma bilang nanti wajahmu i-isa jelek. Hyung mau main cama-cama? Jin-hyung mainannya banyak. Jangan nangis, _ne_?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mencium pipi Jungkook, membuat pipi gembil Jungkook yang tadinya kering jadi sedikit basah karena air mata Taehyung.

Sementara Jin hanya cemberut, masih memegangi Jungkook. Jungkooknya terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan untuk dibagi dengan orang lain.

Nyonya Kim meminta maaf atas nama Taehyung tapi Nyonya Jeon menepuk punggung tangan wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Nyonya Jeon bilang ia tidak punya banyak pengalaman tentang anak-anak dan malah ikut minta maaf karena Jungkook telah membuat Taehyung menangis. Nyonya Jeon begitu muda tapi Nyonya Kim sudah melihat kerut lelah di matanya. Wanita itu kelihatannya terlalu banyak tersenyum, tangannya juga terasa kasar. Wanita semuda itu sudah melewati hidup yang berat. Kelihatannya seperti itu.

Karena Nyonya Kim adalah tamu Nyonya Jeon maka Taehyung, Jin dan Jungkook hanya bisa bermain di dekat gerbang. Mereka tidak jadi makan es krim karena Jin mendadak jadi malas melihat Taehyung yang terus menempel pada Jungkook dan mencium balita 3 tahun itu setiap lima menit sekali. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan Jungkook seperti merespon semua perlakuan Taehyung. Jungkook beberapa kali mengelus tangan Taehyung, memastikan agar anak berambut coklat itu tidak menangis lagi.

"Kapan sih kau pulangnya?" tanyanya pada Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau bicara padamu," sahut Taehyung.

"Ya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu,"

"Lalu?"

"Ya! Anak ini tidak mengerti sopan santun," Jin mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

Di tengah acara main mereka tiba-tiba Mingyu bergabung dan langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut kecil Jungkook. Mingyu menggigil ketika Jungkook menjilat jarinya. Mingyu tidak mengerti, ia hanya melihat bibir Jungkook sebagai objek yang menarik karena bentuk dan warnanya yang menggemaskan.

"Nyonya Jeon," panggil Nyonya Kim.

"Ne?" Nyonya Jeon menyahuti. Ia baru kembali dari dalam rumah untuk mengecek pekerjaannya.

"Lain kali jangan melahirkan anak yang terlalu cantik," Nyonya Kim memberikan tatapan jenaka.

Nyonya Jeon hanya tertawa kecil, kalau diperbolehkan memilih ia juga tidak ingin melahirkan Jungkook seperti ini. Tanpa suami dan hidup miskin.

"Jungkook terlalu menarik perhatian. Aku yakin dia pasti membuat banyak namja menangis kalau sudah besar. Buktinya kedua putraku langsung menyukainya."

"Nyonya terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku hanya ingin Jungkook-ku tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat. Tidak malu punya ibu sepertiku. Namja yang baik hati, ceria, dan penyabar. Itulah bayanganku tentang Jungkook," ucap Nyonya Jeon agak emosional.

"Jangan lupa, dia itu cantik," Nyonya Kim memukul pelan lengan Nyonya Jeon.

"Ah iya, Jungkook-ku yang cantik. Aku harap kecantikan itu tidak akan melukainya suatu saat nanti."

* * *

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Jungkook membungkuk dalam. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di SMA.

Pagi tadi, tuan mudanya yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri ribut ingin mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolah meski Jungkook sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi ada anak laki –laki lain yang memaksa mengantarnya. Anak itu memojokkan Jungkook di depan gerbang rumah Jin dan berkata bahwa Jungkook akan ke sekolah bersama anak itu. Titik.

Jadilah Jungkook agak sedikit terlambat karena adegan drama di depan rumah antara Jin dan namja yang akan mengantarnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Wah, imutnya. Apa dia itu laki-laki? Pacarku saja kalah imut," celetuk seseorang di kelas.

Beberapa laki-laki tertawa dan hal tersebut membuat Jungkook sedikit memerah. Di baris kedua, seorang anak laki-laki tampan melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook. Namja itu menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jungkook-ah," kata si namja.

"Boleh saya duduk, _Saem_?" Jungkook menatap gurunya.

"Ya. Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi. Kau boleh pilih tempat duduk sesukamu."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Beberapa anak yang bangku di sebelahnya masih kosong mulai menepuki bangku kayunya, isyarat bahwa mereka mempersilakan Jungkook untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tapi Jungkook langsung menuju ke bangku di sebelah si namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ya. Terima kasih sudah mencarikan bangku untukku."

"Kau selalu terlambat di hari pertama sejak SD karena si alien dan si maniak makanan itu," Mingyu merapikan poni Jungkook yang sedikit kusut.

"Mereka memang sedikit keterlaluan pagi ini," Jungkook ikut merapikan poninya.

"Hei, Jungkook! Aku Bam-Bam! Salaman," kata seseorang dengan wajah ceria di belakang Mingyu dan Jungkook.

"Ah iya, aku Jungkook."

"Omo, dilihat dari dekat ternyata kau memang sangat imut ya."

" _Gamsahamnida_ " Jungkook selalu tersipu jika dipuji karena Eomma-nya selalu mengajarkan untuk berterimakasih pada setiap pujian orang.

"Tutup mulutmu. Jangan menggodanya," Mingyu memutus salaman antara Jungkook dan Bam-Bam.

"Memang kau pacarnya?" Bam-Bam tidak terima dengan kelakuan Mingyu.

"Di luar sana sudah ada alien gila yang mengejar Jungkook. Tolong, biarkan aku menghadapi orang gila itu dulu dan jangan jadi sainganku. Oke?"

Bam-Bam melongo, begitupula dengan Jungkook. Bam-Bam baru kenal dengan Mingyu dan pemuda tinggi itu sudah berani mengancamnya.

"Mingyu, maksudmu-"

"Apa?" Mingyu sedikit jengkel, ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan kepada Jungkook berkali-kali namun Jungkook masih saja tidak mengerti, tidak menanggapi dan yang paling menjengkelkan, Jungkook memberikan perhatian kepada kakaknya, Taehyung, "Aku memang menyukaimu," Mingyu terlihat masa bodoh dan mencium pipi Jungkook begitu saja.

Jungkook merona hebat, sesuatu hendak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gyu-"

"Yang disebelahnya Jungkook, bisa diam sebentar? Jika kalian ingin terus mengobrol, kalian bisa melanjutkannya di ruang BP," tegur guru yang tengah mengajar di depan.

Mingyu dan Bam-Bam diam, Jungkook tersenyum penuh sesal dan meminta maaf. Padahal itu jelas bukan salahnya. Mingyu selanjutnya mengenggam tangan Jungkook di bawah meja dan beberapa kali mencuri pandang kepada Jungkook. Dulu, Jungkook kira Mingyu hanya iseng tapi nampaknya Mingyu tidak main-main saat membisikan bahwa Mingyu akan menang dari laki-laki manapun, termasuk Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook,

 _He got goosebumps_

.

.

.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri setelah Mingyu diseret oleh dua orang namja berparas tampan. Jungkook sempat membaca nametag mereka, Choi Seungchol dan Hansol Vernon. Namja yang satu mirip vampir dan yang satunya mirip aktor yang pernah Jungkook tonton fimnya di kamar Jin. Mereka bilang ada urusan klub dengan Mingyu.

Namja berusia 16 tahun itu mengecek jam tangan saat dirasa langit mulai menggelap. Ini hari pertamanya tapi ia bukan namja penakut yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Hari ini, Ibu Jungkook tidak bekerja, wanita itu izin pergi ke Gwangjin-gu untuk melunasi biaya sewa apartemen mereka. Jungkook sedikit heran kenapa ibunya tetap mempertahankan apartemen itu meski mereka bisa tinggal sesuka hati di rumah keluarga Kim yang luas. Jungkook dan ibunya bahkan mendapat paviliun tersendiri. Paviliun dengan dua kamar kecil yang berhadapan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik bagi Jungkook selain paviliun itu. Dimana Jungkook bisa melihat ibunya tertidur dan mengurut kakinya sendiri.

Pada usia Jin yang ke-14, Nyonya Jeon berniat untuk mengundurkan diri karena menganggap Jin sudah terlalu dewasa untuk punya pengasih anak seperti dirinya. Jin juga tumbuh menjadi pemuda jangkung yang bisa menghajar dua orang sekaligus saat latihan karate. Nyonya Jeon merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Namun, nyatanya itu hanya pemikiran Nyonya Jeon. Jin tidak punya pemikiran bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan Nyonya Jeon lagi. Ia kesulitan untuk menemukan pengasuh yang cocok, ketika Nyonya Jeon datang terlebih lagi ada Jungkook, Jin merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap. Pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya jadi ketika Jungkook kecil dibelai oleh ibunya di dapur, ia akan mengintip, tanpa disangka Nyonya Jeon yang mengetahui keberadaan Jin justru akan memanggilnya dan akan membelai Jin juga. Jadi Jungkook dn Jin akan meletakkan kepala mereka di pangkuan Nyonya Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon akan bersenandung lirih sambil sesekali mendongengi mereka bagaimana cara membuat bibimbap atau telur dadar.

Jadi ketika Nyonya Jeon mengutarakan pemikirannya untuk berhenti, Jin malah membentak Nyonya Jeon dan menyembunyikan Jungkook di kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Jungkook. Untungnya Tuan Kim sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk terus mempertahankan Jungkook dan ibunya. Bagi keluarga tersebut, apa yang membuat Kim Seokjin bahagia maka harus dijaga, sekalipun itu hanya seorang pengasuh.

"Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau sendirian saja? Mana Taehyung? Mingyu? Jin-hyung?" sebuah motor menepi di depan Jungkook. Dari balik helm tersebut Jungkook bisa mengenali seorang namja yang ia ketahui sebagai saudara Taehyung, Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Tampan. Lebih dari sekedar cerdas. Mungkin jenius. Kaya. Murah senyum. _Byuntae_. Sudah menonton _yadong_ pada usia 14 tahun.

"Namjoon-hyung," Jungkook berlari menghampiri Namjoon dengan ekspresi senang.

"Mana para bodyguardmu itu? Tidak biasanya mereka melepas kelinci kesayangan mereka seperti," kata Namjoon mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum Jungkook jawab.

"Oh, mereka sedang sibuk. Lagipula, aku ini namja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku hafal alamat rumah Jin-hyung, tahu bis apa yang harus aku naiki," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memberi tumpangan. Sampai ju-"

"Tunggu! Antar aku pulang. Aku sedang berhemat dan berusaha untuk menabung. Ayo jalan," Jungkook melompat ke jok belakang motor Namjoon dan mencengkeram jaket Kim Namjoon.

"Ah imutnya. Pantas saja Taehyungie begitu menginginkanmu, ini pakai helm dulu" Namjoon mencolek pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tahu Kim Taehyung mengejarnya, tapi kenapa?

Kim Taehyung lebih dari sekedar kurang kerjaan jika berusaha mengejarnya. Menurut Jungkook, dirinya terlalu biasa untuk bersanding dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak terlalu tampan, dia tidak punya apa-apa kecuali tabungan yang tidak bisa dibilang banyak, Jungkook bahkan tidak punya ayah. Di akte kelahirannya hanya tertulis 'Jeon Jungkook anak dari ibu'. Kenyataan tersebut membuat Jungkook selalu tidak percaya diri, terlebih di depan Taehyung.

"Ayo jalan, Hyung!" desak Jungkook.

"Bawel. Aku sedang menyalakan mesinnya," Namjoon memamerkan motornya dengan menggeber motornya dengan agak brutal.

"Hyuuuung~, lebih cepat! Ngebut!" Jungkook berteriak tepat di samping telinga Namjoon.

"SIM-ku baru dikembalikan kemarin dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk kebut-kebutan. Baiklah, jangan nangis kalau nanti aku benar-benar ngebut," Namjoon terkekeh ketika Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Jungkook menggigil ketika angin menerpa wajahnya dengan gerakan paling kurang ajar. Menampar kulit wajah Jungkook sampai kering. Tapi Jungkook senang. Sudah lama ia tidak naik motor.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Jin-hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Namjoon di sela-sela ia berkendara.

"Aku tidak tahu. _Wae_?"

"Ya! Kau kan selalu bersamanya, mana mungkin tidak tahu. Kalau sudah ada juga tidak apa-apa," suara Namjoon nyaris menyaingi suara laju motornya.

"Ya!" Jungkook ikut membentak Namjoon, "Aku kan anak pengasuhnya bukan anak Jin-hyung. Memangnya aku harus tahu segalanya tentang dia. Kenapa tanya-tanya? Hyung naksir Jin-hyung?"

"Kelihatan sekali ya?"

Mendadak Jungkook menelan serangga, ia terbatuk-batuk hebat tapi Namjoon sama sekali tidak menghentikan motornya. Mereka terus melaju menembus kabut sore. Pertanda musim dingin hampir tiba.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat sekelebat sosok di pintu gerbang rumah Jin. Sosok itu mengenakan hoodie putih kebesaran dan celana training biru gelap dengan garis vertikal di tengah-tengahnya.

Namjoon menghentikan motornya dan langsung pergi ketika melihat aura gelap dari sosok itu. Ia bahkan lupa meminta kembali helm yang dipakai Jungkook.

"Kau darimana saja?"

"Hyung, aku-,"

"Kenapa tidak menungguku? Aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu."

"Tae-hyung," Jungkook memelas, ia memegang tangan Taehyung dan mengenggamnya begitu saja, menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Jungkookie," Taehyung mendesah, "Aku mengendara dengan kecepatan penuh agar bisa menjemputmu tepat waktu," Taehyung mencium puncak kepala Jungkook. Baunya masih seperti biasanya. Menggoda Taehyung untuk terus mendaratkan bibir di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kebetulan aku bertemu Namjoon-hyung di jalan dan dia memberiku tumpangan."

"Harusnya kau tetap berdiri di depan sekolahmu dan tunggu aku, sampai aku datang," Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook. Langit sudah semakin gelap dan Jungkook sudah mendengar suara Jin yang memanggil Jungkook.

" _Wae_? Kenapa aku harus menunggu? Kau bisa saja tidak datang. Kau pernah meninggalkan Mingyu di taman bermain sampai menangis. Kau mungkin akan mengerjaiku juga," Jungkook membenarkan letak tas ranselnya.

Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook, mengangkat wajah Jungkook agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Taehyung bernafas lebih cepat, jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri pipi gembil Jungkook membuat si empunya menggigil, bulu romanya meremang.

"Hyung,"

"Kau sudah sebesar ini. Semakin cantik dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang ingin merebutmu dariku, hm? Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk menjagamu dan ketika kau memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri, aku takut, Jungkook-ah."

Mata Taehyung bergerak liar, menyapu wajah Jungkook yang sekarang sangat merah.

"Aku hanya terlambat pulang dan reaksimu sudah seperti ini," bisik Jungkook.

"Aku juga bisa menyembelih orang sama seperti Jin-hyung jika satu hari saja tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu. Aku bisa gila, kau dengar aku?" Taehyung menahan kepala Jungkook ketika namja yang lebih muda darinya itu hendak memalingkan muka, "Hei, lihat aku! Dengarkan aku! Aku mungkin sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali tapi," Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir Jungkook. Menyapu bibir kering Jeon Jungkook dengan sangat lembut, " _Saranghaeyo_."

Jungkook meriut, ia mendadak merasa kecil di hadapan Taehyung.

"Jin-hyung mencariku, aku akan segera masuk," Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, ia menenteng helm milik Namjoon.

Senyum Taehyung yang tadinya hendak timbul tiba-tiba karam lagi setelah mendengar balasan Jungkook. Jungkook selalu saja menghindar jika menghadapi Taehyung yang mendadak romantis sekaligus menyeramkan seperti ini.

Taehyung cemberut di depang gerbang. Mengingatkan Jungkook pada perkataan ibunya.

Pada suatu malam berangin saat Jungkook masih duduk di bangku SMP, ia tidak bisa tidur karena kipas angin di paviliun rusak. Nyamuk-nyamuk mengerubuti telinga Jungkook dan Nyonya Jeon berusaha untuk mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk itu dengan mengipasi Jungkook sepanjang malam. Pada saat itu, Nyonya Jeon tidak sengaja menyinggung tentang Taehyung, Jungkook lalu bercerita soal Taehyung yang selalu mengantarkannya sampai depan gerbang sekolah dan menjemput Jungkook dengan sepeda bersadel rendah. Nyonya Jeon mengelus wajah Jungkook dan berkata,

"Kim Taehyung itu sama seperti Tuan Muda Jin, Jungkook-ah. Dia juga tinggal di rumah yang besar, tidak harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dunia yang ia tahu sama sekali berbeda dengan duniamu, Jungkook-ah. Kau boleh berteman dengan siapapun, siapapun, hanya saja….terkadang kita tidak selalu bisa bersanding dengan seseorang yang sejak awal punya kedudukan yang berbeda. Kau paham?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap di siku tangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mengerti. Nanti juga kau paham. Pokoknya, jangan melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk kau lakukan. Sekarang, tidurlah. Selamat malam malaikat Eomma."

Kelebat kenangan masa kecilnya dengan ibunya muncul silih berganti di kepala Jungkook. Kini kelebat kenangan bertambah rumit saat ia melihat Taehyung berdiri mematung di gerbang. Rambut coklat halus Taehyung tertiup angin melambai bosan seakan-akan tidak punya daya lagi. Mata coklat namja itu memandang Jungkook dengan putus asa.

Jungkook mengutuk dirinya, dia telah menyakiti hati Taehyung hanya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan Taehyung. Selama ini Taehyung telah banyak mengorbankan waktu bermainnya untuk menunggui Jungkook dan mengajarkan bagaimana cara mengambar bebek di masa kecil mereka. Taehyung kecil dulu akan berlari dari rumahnya ke rumah Jin untuk menunjukkan kepada Jungkook bahwa hasil gambaran gunungnya mendapat empat bintang di sekolah. Taehyung juga sering menolak ajakan bermain dari teman-temannya, sebaliknya ia meminta dibelikan Nintendo dan komputer baru untuk main _game_ bersama Jungkook dan terpaksa bersama Jin juga.

Taehyung terlalu baik. _Gentle_

Tanpa disangka Jungkook berbalik dan menghambur kepada Taehyung. Menubruk Taehyung dengan kekuatan penuh dan air mata. Pemuda 16 tahun itu menangis tertahan.

" _Nado saranghae_ , Hyung."

Jungkook membalas ciuman Taehyung. Ia mencium sudut bibir Taehyung, dengan gemetaran pula ia mencium dagu Taehyung dan ciuman itu semakin merambat ke telinga.

Taehyung tertawa ketika Jungkook membalas ciumannya, "Aigo, Jungkookie. Kelinci kecilku sudah mulai nakal."

"Kenapa nakal?" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook mencium bibir Kim Taehyung dan menangis di bahunya tapi tetap tidak mau menyebut Kim Taehyung sebagai _namjachingu_ -nya."

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?" Jungkook kembali mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang sekarang menempel ketat ke tubuhnya.

"Sejak kau bilang mencintaiku juga, Jungkookie. Wah, lihat wajah merajuk itu. Ya…Ya…Aww kenapa kau menggigit tanganku, Jungkook?!"

"Kau menyebalkan," sahut Jungkook.

"Beruntung kita ada di depan tempat tinggalmu, jika tidak-"

Jin mendadak muncul di balik gerbang dan melotot kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung. Surai pria yang kini menginjak usia 21 tahun itu bergoyang saat dirinya menarik Jungkook ke sampingnya.

"Cukup. Jam main sudah selesai. Kookie harus masuk dan makan malam, mandi dan tidur karena besok dia masih harus ke sekolah dan mendengarkan guru. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Taehyung-ssi."

"Hyung, jangan begitu, kasihan Tae-hyung," Jungkook memberi tatapan memelas.

"Bocah brandal seperti dia bikin kesal saja. Dia itu cuman baik di depanmu saja,-"

"Jungkookie, masuklah," ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

" _Ne_ , Hyung," Jungkook langsung berlari masuk ke dalam paviliun.

"Taehyung-ssi, tolong biarkan Jungkook istirahat. Dia itu pelajar SMA. Baru kelas satu dan kau sudah menciumnya di depan rumahku, di pinggir jalan, di cuaca sedingin ini, ya ampun, namja macam apa kau ini," cerocos Jin.

"Kalau kau mau pinjamkan salah satu kamar di rumahmu, aku bisa mencium Jungkookie di sana. Hangat, bebas dari pandangan mata orang, jika kau bertanya namja apa aku ini, yang jelas aku pacar Jungkookie. Selamat sore," Taehyung berbalik pergi. Ia menutup kepala dengan hoodie putihnya.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Kemari kau! Ya! Kim Taehyung! Selamanya, aku tidak akan merestuimu dan Jungkook-ku. Kau dengar itu? Selamanya!"

* * *

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Kim," Jungkook menyapa ibu Taehyung dan Mingyu dengan ramah, ia membungkuk dalam dan tersenyum riang setelahnya.

"Oh, Jungkookie. Masuklah! Kenapa sudah pulang?" Nyonya Kim melirik Mingyu yang melemparkan tasnya ke atas sofa lalu langsung mencari air dingin di kulkas.

"Ada demo di pusat kota, kami di suruh pulang terlebih dahulu," jawab Mingyu sesaat setelah meneguk sebotol air dingin.

"Kau sudah mengabari ibumu? Jika belum segera telpon dia, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Nyonya Kim sembari mematikan oven.

"Sudah, Nyonya Kim," Jungkook tersenyum canggung saat Mingyu mengulurkan sekaleng soda.

"Kita sudah bertetangga bertahun-tahun dan kau masih saja sekaku itu, Jungkook-ah. Aku ini ibunya Taehyung dan Mingyu loh, kau boleh memanggilku 'eomma' jika mau."

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah…kalian mau minum apa? sirup atau jus?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu bahagia melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya dari tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum Jeon Jungkook.

"Jus," kata Mingyu dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Akan siap dalam sepuluh menit. Tunggu sebentar ya, tuan-tuan," ucap Nyonya Kim berlagak seperti pramusaji.

Jungkook melihat-lihat rumah Mingyu. Selama ini ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan ternyata rumah Mingyu juga sama bagusnya dengan rumah Jin. Bedanya keluarga Kim yang ini tidak punya paviliun dan tidak punya banyak koleksi mobil. Ngomong-ngomong soal mobil, Jungkook melihat mobil Taehyung terparkir manis di halaman depan, kemungkinan besar namja 18 tahun itu sedang ada di rumah.

"Tae-hyung di rumah?" tanya Jungkook mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Mana kutahu. Hei, kita ke sini bukan untuk membahasnya kan? Kau sudah janji untuk main game bersamaku. Yang kalah harus menraktir es krim di minimarket seberang jalan. Deal?" desak Mingyu. Namja tampan itu merangkul Jungkook.

"Satu es krim saja ya?!"

Kim Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut Jungkook. Cara Jungkook untuk menawar hukuman darinya sangatlah menggemaskan. Harusnya Jungkook tahu kalau Mingyu tidak akan tega membuat Jungkook membayar es krim untuknya hanya karena kalah main game.

"Ya, satu saja sudah cukup."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi camilan, kue kering dan jus dari Nyonya Kim. Komputer Mingyu macet sejak awal dinyalakan dan membuat Mingyu berang. Maka, Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk meminta bantuan Taehyung. Karena setahu Jungkook, Taehyung lebih jago dalam masalah IT dibandingkan mereka berdua.

"Biar aku panggilkan, Tae-hyung sebentar ya," Jungkook segera berlari ke arah kamar Taehyung.

Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka sedikit, cukup lebar bagi seseorang yang berniat untuk mengintip. Jungkook mengintip, mula-mulanya hanya terlihat kaki Taehyung namun lama kelamaan ada kaki lain. Empat kaki. Dan sepasang diantaranya adalah milik seorang perempuan. Jantung Jungkook berdetak menggila. Apakah keputusannya untuk mendatangi Taehyung di kamarnya adalah keputusan yang tepat? Bagaimana kalau dia menghancurkan momen Taehyung? Bagaimana kalau dia menghancurkan hatinya sendiri?

Tenggorokan Jungkook mendadak kering. Seingatnya ia sudah minum cukup banyak. Kenapa serak sekali?

Tangannya terayun, terangkat ragu. Jungkook memastikan sekali lagi dengan mengintip ke celah pintu. Taehyung sedang menepuk kepala si perempuan. Jungkook tersenyum pahit, ia menghela nafas. Penyesalan tidak ada gunanya untuk Jungkook. Apa yang harus disesali? Dia menyukai Taehyung tapi mereka sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun. Perasaan sesal itu harusnya tidak ada.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook mengetuk pintu. Tiga kali. Kemudian 3 kali lagi.

"Eomma, aku sedang sibuk, bisa kembali- Jungkookie? Kau disini?"

"I-iya. Komputer Mingyu macet, jadi aku mau minta tolong untuk membenarkannya. Tapi kalau hyung sibuk tidak usah. Tidak jadi," Jungkook tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepala saat seorang gadis cantik di kamar Taehyung menoleh kepadanya, "Maafkan aku sudah menganggumu, Hyung. Silakan dilanjutkan."

"Hei, kenapa kau sungkan seperti ini? Ayo, akan kubenarkan, kau tidak bilang akan kesini, kalau aku tahu pasti akan kujemput," Taehyung menggosok tengkuknya.

Jungkook mencoba berpikir positif. Ia tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang harus disesali.

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Noona yang disana itu lebih membutuhkanmu," kata Jungkook setelah mendengar rengekan kecil keluar dari mulut si perempuan.

"Aku mau membenarkan komputer Dongsaeng-ku sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama. Kau selalu saja melupakan kegiatan kita dengan alasan membantu dongsaeng dan meninggalkan aku. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena memilihmu, Kim Taehyung."

"Sepuluh menit saja," Taehyung tertawa jenaka. Tingkahnya menjadi sedikit imut ketika merayu seseorang, "Ayo Jungkookie. Ah, Jungkook-ku yang manis, kau belajar apa hari ini di sekolah?" Taehyung mengusap dahi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

Si perempuan melotot karena melihat perlakuan Taehyung yang seperti begitu mengistimewakan Jungkook.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan Jin-hyung. Nanti aku bilang pada Mingyu kalau aku tidak jadi main. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Biar aku antar!"

"Hyung~, kau itu sibuk. Tidak usah," Jungkook merapikan rambutnya dan kembali tersenyum cerah, "Selamat siang!"

Si perempuan mengangguk begitupula dengan Taehyung. Begitu Jungkook pergi, ia bisa melihat Taehyung yang melemparkan diri ke kasur dan diikuti si perempuan yang juga membaringkan diri di sebelahnya.

Mereka cocok.

Ini bukan perkara cemburu tapi jika memang itu adalah pacar Taehyung maka alangkah baiknya jika Jungkook berbahagia karena Taehyung begitu serasi dengan yeoja tadi. Mikir apa Jungkook sampai Taehyung bisa suka padanya? Mereka berdua laki-laki dan yang terpenting, Jungkook tidak merasa selevel dengan Taehyung. Mereka tidak cocok.

Jungkook pergi ke kamar Mingyu dan berkata jika ia ada janji dengan Jin. Sama seperti Taehyung, Mingyu juga menawarkan diri untuk mengantar tapi Jungkook menolak. Rumah Jin hanya berjarak 2 blok dan ia bisa pulang sendiri. Ia bukan yeoja.

"Lain kali aku traktir es krim," kata Jungkook ceria.

"Baiklah. Aku minta dua ya." balas Mingyu semangat.

"Siap, Kapten," Jungkook memposisikan dirinya untuk hormat kepada Mingyu.

Untuk sesaat, matanya kembali melirik ke kaca kamar Taehyung.

Eommanya benar. Nyonya Jeon berkata benar. Terkadang kita tidak bisa berdiri di sisi orang yang sejak awal memiliki kedudukan yang berbeda. Kendati demikian Jungkook tidak akan menjadi orang yang putus asa. Ia harusnya ikut senang. Ia harusnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

Asdfghjkl ini apa? No comment! Ga tahu harus gimana lagi bicara apa lagi.

Kenapa Vkook? karena mereka so fuckin' cute. for sure.

Yang pasti Cuma mau nyumbangin ide, cerita, pemikiran. Review atau komen suka jika kalian suka! Jika engga ya udah gapapa sih wkwkwk

(Berpikir untuk lanjut atau engga)


	2. Chapter 2

Step kedua ff YAOI Cygnus wkwkwk

Hati-hati : It's BL Baby! I have told you! VKOOK ( V and Jungkook)

Why Vkook? Cause They are so fucking cute (I have told you), they are just so matching

Lagi semangat update karena lagi banyak ide, yeah baby wkwk

Don't like don't read.

* * *

BTS belongs to God, Their Familys, Their Manajement, and ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

Hold Me Tight

(VKOOK/TAEKOOK/ Pair lain diusahakan)

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kau kenapa?" Nyonya Jeon melirik Jungkook yang sekarang tengah duduk sambil memotong timun dan lobak.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jungkook menyibak poninya yang mulai memanjang.

"Daritadi kau diam saja. Kau sudah lapar? Di kulkas ada kue dari Tuan Muda Jin. Tuan Muda sengaja meninggalkannya untukmu. Ambil saja jika kau mau," kata Nyonya Jeon yang mengira Jungkook diam karena sedang lapar. Wanita itu tahu jika Jungkook seringkali lapar.

"Aku menunggu makan malam selesai saja."

"Ada masalah di sekolah?" Nyonya Jeon tiba-tiba jadi khawatir. Sekolah Jungkook penuh dengan orang dengan golongan menengah ke atas. Keputusan agar Jungkook sekolah di SMA-nya saat ini pun karena paksaan Jin. Jin ingin Jungkook sekolah di tempat yang bagus.

"T-Tidak. Jangan khawatir," Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kim Yugyeom menelepon tadi siang. Dia menanyakanmu, dia bilang akan datang setelah makan malam untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama," Nyonya Jeon mencuci semangkuk kecambah.

"Ehmm, aku akan membersihkan kamarku dulu kalau begitu," jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

Nyonya Jeon menghela nafas. Sejak Jungkook mulai menginjak SMP, namja itu jadi sering _moody_ dan mulai pandai menyembunyikan rahasia. Terakhir kali, ia mengetahui Jungkook kerja paruh waktu tanpa minta izin kepadanya untuk ganti rugi karena sepeda Jungkook tidak sengaja menabrak bemper mobil orang.

Nyonya Jeon menghampiri Jungkook dan menjepit pipi Jungkook. Wanita itu meremasnya lembut, "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari Eomma, Jungkook-ah. Kau tahu, Eomma sangat khawatir padamu."

Jungkook melihat struk kecil menyembul dari saku celana ibunya. Ada tulisan nama apartemen berukuran kecil yang di timpa tanda tangan.

"Eomma, apa kita akan pindah?"

"Suatu hari nanti iya."

"Kita tidak akan menetap selamanya disini?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Jungkook-ah. Tuan Muda Jin akan berkeluarga dan memiliki keluarga sendiri lalu kita tidak akan punya tempat lagi di sini. Pada saat itulah kita akan pergi. Matamu bengkak, apa kau habis menangis?"

" _Aniya_ , ini cuma gatal," bantah Jungkook sambil menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Hei, Eomma sekarang tahu kenapa orang-orang bilang kau cantik. Bulu matamu lentik seperti milik Eomma, ini juga mata Eomma," Nyonya Jeon menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. Terkadang ia ingin menanyakan bagian mana dari dirinya yang mirip dengan ayahnya tapi ia tahu hal tersebut akan menyakiti ibunya. Ibunya bilang ayah Jungkook mungkin masih hidup dan sehat. Nyonya Jeon berkata kalau berpisah dengan ayah Jungkook adalah pilihan terbaik. Maka Jungkook pun mencoba memahami keputusan-keputusan yang ibunya ambil. Ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk mengetahui siapa ayahnya selama ia masih punya ibu.

"Aku tampan," Jungkook mengkoreksi kata-kata ibunya.

"Kalau kau tidak cantik, mana mungkin namja-namja itu mengejarmu," Nyonya Jeon menusuk-nusuk pipi Jungkook denga jari telunjuknya.

Jungkook dapat rasai tekstur kasar dari kulit tangan ibunya. Ah, tangan ini. Tangan yang bekerja keras.

"Namja mana? Siapa?"

" _Heol_ , Kim Mingyu, Kim Yugyeom, Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook hampir tertawa, nama ketiga orang tersebut disebutkan ibunya dengan kemantapan yang luar biasa seperti menyebut silsilah keluarga karena semuanya bermarga Kim.

"Mingyu itu temanku, Yugyeom itu temanku sejak SMP, Tae-hyung itu temanku juga lagipula dia sudah punya _yeojachingu_ kok. Lagipula memangnya Eomma mau aku punya _namjachingu_? Bukannya _yeojachingu_?"

"Habisnya kau tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis-gadis. Jadi, Eomma pikir kau suka…laki-laki?!" Nyonya Jeon mengecilkan suara di ujung kalimatnya.

"Ya! Eomma meremehkanku!" pekik Jungkook.

Nyonya Jeon tertawa dan mengucapkan maaf sambil menepuk punggung Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook merajuk. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika sepertinya Eomma-nya bisa membaca isi kepalanya.

Kendati Nyonya Jeon terkadang tidak memperhatikan pertemanan Jungkook namun ia tidak bodoh untuk menangkap gelagat beberapa teman Jungkook seperti Mingyu dan Taehyung. Mereka bukan hanya menawarkan pertemanan. Mereka memandang Jungkook seperti sesuatu yang harus dimiliki.

Nyonya Jeon pernah memergoki Taehyung yang mencium Jungkook setelah mereka pulang main sepakbola. Ia kaget namun wajahnya melembut setelah melihat reaksi Jungkook yang langsung memeluk Taehyung dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu.

Nyonya Jeon tidak marah. Ia hanya khawatir perbuatan mereka berdua diketahui keluarga Taehyung dan status Jungkook yang hanya seorang anak pengasuh serta tak punya ayah akan menganggu keluarga Taehyung.

"Aku mau beres-beres," kata-kata Jungkook menyadarkan Nyonya Jeon dari lamunannya.

" _N-Ne_. Cepat beres-beres, kalau Yugyeom sudah datang ibu akan sajikan kue beras yang hangat," Nyonya Jeon mendorong punggung Jungkook lalu menyeka keringat di lehernya.

Ia memandangi sosok Jungkook yang sedikit membungkuk. Wanita itu terkadang merasa bersalah melahirkan Jungkook dan mengajaknya hidup seperti ini.

Sementara itu, ketika hendak memasuki paviliun, mata hitam Jungkook menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing.

Taehyung dengan hoodienya, yang kali ini berwarna coklat tua, memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak, tengah duduk di pojok paviliun. Pemuda 18 tahun itu bahkan hanya memakai sandal meskipun hari lumayan dingin.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook ketika ia memergoki Taehyung tengah tertidur di kursi.

Taehyung membuka mata dan lumayan terkejut tatkala mendapati wajah putih Jungkook yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 30 cm darinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Apa itu yang diucapkan seorang tuan rumah ketika ada tamu yang berkunjung? Dimana sopan santunmu, Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung mengucek matanya.

"Ah, _ye_. Maafkan aku. Kau mau masuk, Taehyung-ssi? Di luar dingin sekali," jawab Jungkook dengan nada main-main. Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung dan memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih. Aku hampir membeku karena menunggu kelinciku selama sejam lebih. Ah, tenggorokanku," Taehyung bangkit dan menghangatkan telapak tangannya ke lipatan leher, "Yah, punggungku pegal, kakiku kesemutan," Taehyung mengeluh sambil memasuki paviliun yang ditinggali Jungkook.

Jungkook tahu benar, itu hanya strategi Kim Taehyung agar Jungkook bersimpati kepada namja yang hampir 3 tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook itu. Kim Taehyung bukan orang penyakitan, jadi ketika ia bilang punggungnya pegal berarti yang ia butuhkan adalah perhatian, bukan salep atau pereda rasa sakit.

Taehyung langsung menggelepar di sofa, ia menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas sembari memanggil-manggil Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Hyung?"

"Jin-hyung, aku memaksanya untuk mengizinkanku masuk," jawab Taehyung seperti tanpa minat.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas. Meski telah kenal lama dengan Taehyung, Jungkook masih sering dibuat heran dengan tingkah Taehyung yang terkadang di luar perkiraan.

"Mau aku buatkan teh?" namja itu menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Hmmm….tidak usah. Di rumahku banyak teh," gumam Taehyung, "Aku lelah sekali, Jungkookie."

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. Kalau lelah kenapa kemari? Begitu pikirnya. Ingatan Jungkook tentang Noona cantik yang menemani Taehyung masih segar. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menyuruh Taehyung untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu. Dasar playboy.

"Kalau lelah kenapa kesini, Hyung? Lebih baik kan tidur di rumah. Nyalakan pemanas ruangan di kamarmu, lalu tidur dengan selimut tebal," Jungkook menoleh kepada Taehyung dan menemukan bahwa Taehyung menutup kedua bola matanya lagi.

Taehyung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan dramatis, "Akan lebih hangat kalau aku ke sini dan melihat senyumanmu. Pemanas ruangan, kau, selimut tebal, dan kue beras ibumu adalah kombinasi yang bisa membuatku berumur panjang."

Jungkook merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang entah kenapa selalu keluar jika Taehyung menyanjungnya.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu," kata Taehyung. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang mengatur pemanas ruangan. Pemuda itu menarik lengan Jungkook agar mau menghadap kepadanya, "Ya ampun, lihat pipimu, merah sekali," goda Taehyung.

"I-ini karena pemanasnya," Jungkook membuang muka.

"Uh, rasanya aku sudah tidak lelah lagi," tangan Taehyung membelai pipi Jungkook.

"Hyung, nanti ada yang datang," ucap Jungkook setengah berbisik.

"Lalu?"

"Jika mereka melihat kita, mereka itu bisa salah paham."

"Terus?" Taehyung mulai mengarahkan atensinya ke bibir Jungkook. Ia membelai sudut bibir Jungkook.

"Ya! Mereka akan mengira kita berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

"Apa masalahnya?"

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, "Masalahnya nanti kau akan malu, Hyung!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau begitu kita menikah. Jadi kita bisa saling bergandengan, mencium di depan umum. Tidak akan ada yang memarahi," kata Taehyung dengan begitu enteng.

Jungkook melongo, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mendorong Taehyung hingga namja yang lebih tua darinya itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?"

"Aku mau beres-beres karena Yugyeom akan datang," Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Nugu_? Yu- siapa?" Nada bicara Taehyung langsung berubah ketika mendengar Jungkook menyebut nama namja lain.

"Kim Yugyeom, teman sekelasku. Kami mau mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama," Jungkook merapikan buku-bukunya.

Tubuh Jungkook terpelanting membentur tembok saat Taehyung menghimpitnya. Taehyung kelihatan sangat geram,

"Yugyeom yang mendekatimu sejak SMP itu? Yang rambutnya mirip jamur? Yang tingginya seperti galah?"

"Kau membuatnya kedengaran buruk," suara Jungkook melemah karena Taehyung menekan dadanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya dan hal yang tidak kusukai sudah pasti jelek," kata Taehyung. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya lalu memandang mata Jungkook secara langsung. Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook membuat si empunya menggeliat, "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersamanya."

"Dia akan tetap datang. Dia datang bukan untuk menghimpit seseorang di rumahnya sendiri. Yugyeom datang untuk mengerjakan tu-Oh Ya Tuhan," Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menampar bokong namja itu.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di sofa dan cepat-cepat menindih pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Yugyeom akan segera datang," bisik Jungkook. Ia berusaha untuk tidak panik karena Taehyung sering memperlakukannya seperti ini. Memperlakukan Jungkook seperti properti Taehyung yang bisa sesuka hati ia gendong atau pindah.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hyung~," Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat Taehyung menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook. Bibir Taehyung menempel seutuhnya dengan milik Jungkook. Detak jantung Jungkook menggila, dadanya serasa akan meledak. Apalagi ketika Taehyung menggerakkan lidahnya, menelusup ke bilah bibir Jungkook, dan menyentuh deretan gigi namja 16 tahun itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan cara yang seperti ini. Jungkook lemas, Namja berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata tatkala ciuman Taehyung menyusur ke dagunya, tapi tiba-tiba pintu paviliun diketuk cukup keras.

"Jungkook, kau ada di dalam? Jeon Jungkook! Ini aku. Yugyeom," teriak seorang namja lain.

Taehyung terlihat gusar, ia membiarkan Jungkook bangkit untuk membuka pintu,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan disini menunggui kalian, kalau perlu semalaman penuh."

Jungkook tidak merespon Taehyung, ia sibuk untuk mengusap bibir dan merapikan rambutnya yang lumayan kusut.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," Jungkook menyahuti Yugyeom.

Sebelum Jungkook melangkah mendekati pintu, ia berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Taehyung. Tanpa bicara apapun Jungkook membenahi hoodie Taehyung, menyisir rambut Taehyung dengan jari lalu mengusap bibir Taehyung dengan pinggiran kaosnya. Mata Taehyung melebar, setiap perhatian yang diberikan Jeon Jungkook selalu membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat Taehyung optimis jika ia bisa mendapatkan namja yang sudah Taehyung kenal sejak ia berumur tiga tahun itu.

"Rapikan dirimu, nanti Yugyeom bisa salah paham."

" _Like I care."_

Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Taehyung mendengus ketika mendengar suara tawa Jungkook dan suara namja yang sudah tak asing di telinganya. Namja itu sedang melontarkan beberapa lelucon untuk memuji Jungkook. Entah mengapa, lelucon garing milik Kim Seokjin terdengar lebih menarik sekarang daripada lelucon Yugyeom bagi Taehyung.

Mata hazel Taehyung menyipit otomatis ketika seorang pemuda dengan berjaket hitam dengan beanie hat warna senada melangkah ke arahnya. Kim Yugyeom. Wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir Taehyung ingat karena sebuah kacamata bulat bertengger di atas hidung Yugyeom.

"Annyeong, Sunbae," sapa Yugyeom. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas sofa.

Taehyung membisu. Ia sudah melayangkan pandangan permusuhan.

Samar-samar Jungkook berkata kalau dirinya akan membuatkan teh.

"Kau ingat padaku kan?" Yugyeom mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa padamu kalau kau selalu menempeli Jungkook-ku," kata Taehyung agak sedikit sarkas.

"Aku dan Jungkook memang sering bersama. Maafkan aku kalau itu mengganggu Sunbae," Yugyeom tersenyum.

Taehyung ingin meremas Yugyeom menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Yugyeom itu sama kurang ajarnya dengan Mingyu. Mereka berdua berani menantang Taehyung dan mendekati apa yang jelas-jelas sudah Taehyung klaim sebagai miliknya.

Taehyung sudah ingin mengutuk Yugyeom sebelum Jungkook muncul kembali dari dapur kecil di paviliun sambil membawa dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Silakan diminum. Ini teh oleh-oleh dari Jin-hyung lho! Sebulan yang lalu dia pergi ke Inggris dan membelikanku teh ini, rasanya sangat menyegarkan," kata Jungkook. Pemuda itu sudah seperti seorang istri yang menawari teh kepada suaminya.

"Aku sudah telpon Eomma, katanya dia akan segera kemari dan membawakan kue beras untuk kita," ucap Jungkook dengan pipi merona.

"Yugyeom-ah, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya di kamar saja. Nanti kalau disini, Tae-hyung bisa terganggu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"T-Tidak masalah. Dimana pun boleh," Yugyeom terdengar sangat antusias.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari ruang tamu kecil itu, namun nyatanya Taehyung ikut bangkit dan mengekori Jungkook. Ia terlihat tenang, bahkan wajahnya sangat datar tapi ia terus mengekor.

"Hyung! Apa- kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku? Mengikuti? Ya! Paviliun ini kecil sekali sampai-sampai aku harus berjalan-jalan untuk mencari oksigen. Udara di ruang tamu sudah tidak mencukupi," Taehyung berpura-pura meraup udara. Bernafas berlebihan dengan menggunakan mulut lalu menggapai-gapai udara.

Yugyeom memandang Jungkook mencoba mencari penjelasan mengenai tingkah absurd Taehyung.

"Banyak oksigen di luar rumah," balas Jungkook, "Kau bisa mencari oksigen seeeeepuasmu di luar sana."

Jungkook menggandeng Yugyeom ke dalam kamarnya. Taehyung mengikuti. Pemuda 18 tahun itu duduk mengamati dari meja belajar Jungkook. Beberapa kali ia mengkritik Jungkook yang berbaring di atas kasurnya sendiri. Katanya Jungkook terlalu vulgar.

Taehyung terkadang juga merecoki obrolan Yugyeom dan Jungkook. Ia menyelipkan komentar-komentar tidak penting agar bisa mendapatkan atensi Jungkook. Untungnya, baik Jungkook maupun Yugyeom cukup tahan dengan tingkah Taehyung yang menyebalkan.

Saat Nyonya Jeon datang ke paviliun, wanita itu benar-benar membawa kue beras yang mengebul di udara. Kesannya seperti melihat lintingan-lintingan teripang asap. Nyonya Jeon terkejut melihat Taehyung di dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Wah, Taehyungie juga disini?! Kapan kau datang? Bibi kira hanya Yugyeom, kalau begini kuenya tidak akan cukup," Nyonya Jeon mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah makan di rumah, Eommonim."

Taehyung tersenyum geli ketika melihat Nyonya Jeon merona karena dipanggil ibu oleh Taehyung. Panggilan yang hanya diberikan seorang menantu kepada ibu mertuanya.

"Ada perlu apa kemari? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Jungkookie, Eommonim. _Uri_ Jungkookie sekarang jarang mengunjungi hyung-nya, padahal hyung-nya ini sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Jungkook."

 _Heol_

Taehyung memang pandai bicara. Ia bisa membuat seseorang luluh hanya dengan kata-kata dan ia bisa merebut hati wanita paruh baya manapun agar menyerahkan anak mereka kepada Taehyung. Ini juga yang menjadi nilai tambah seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia orang yang suka berterus terang dan berani mengungkapkan apa keinginannya.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. Namja manis itu menggoreskan bolpoinnya lagi untuk melengkapi jawaban yang terpotong karena mendengar percakapan paling gombal dari Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil Nyonya Jeon.

" _Ye_?" sahut Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis. Ia menyikut Yugyeom agar ikut membantunya menghitung.

"Ajaklah Taehyung bicara. Jangan mengabaikannya. _Ne_?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Sepertinya Jungkookie memang sedang tidak ingin bicara padaku, Eommonim," Taehyung memasang ekspresi memelas andalannya. Dulu, dengan ekspresi itu ia bisa membujuk gurunya untuk menaikkan nilai bahasa Inggrisnya dari 60 ke 80

"Aku akan mengajaknya ngobrol nanti."

Taehyung tersenyum puas, begitupun dengan Nyonya Jeon. Wanita itu menepuk kepala Jungkook lalu pergi lagi menuju ke rumah utama.

"Kau cocok jadi aktor," celetuk Jungkook.

"Aku memang mau jadi aktor sekelas Park Seo Joon dan Gong Yoo," kata Taehyung dengan percaya diri, "Hei bocah kepala jamur, kau belum selesai juga? Aku sudah sangat ngantuk dan ingin tidur bersama Jungkook. Kapan kau pulang? Hah, kau mengerti tidak sih?" Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia mulai memejamkan mata.

Jungkook menggeleng ketika Yugyeom memandangnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya, Yugyeom pun sudah bisa menebak maksud Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook. Tapi apa pedulinya, Jeon Jungkook belum dimiliki siapapun jadi ia berhak untuk mendekati Jungkook. Ia tidak akan berhenti kecuali Jungkook lah yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Yugyeom dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jungkook bahkan melewatkan makan malam, ia bilang akan makan nanti. Saat Yugyeom hendak pamit, Taehyung terbangun dari tidur ayamnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar sekali, cukup lebar untuk menelan sebuah pintu.

"Wah, _Daebak_! Aku merasa kadar oksigen dalam paviliun ini tiba-tiba bertambah. Woah, segarnya!"

"Kau juga harus pulang," kata Jungkook sambil membereskan bukunya dan menepuki bantal untuk tidur.

"Aku bilang kan aku mau tidur denganmu. Itu artinya menginap!" Taehyung antusias.

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Eomma tidak akan mengizinkan, aku besok sekolah."

"Pasti diizinkan! Wah, nyamannya!" kata Taehyung. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, "Ayo kemari, Jungkookie. Jungkookie…hyung ingin pelukan!"

"Jangan bersikap menjijikan seperti itu- Omo!"

Taehyung menarik kaki Jungkook sampai dongsaengnya itu ikut terjatuh ke kasur. Taehyung memeluknya, menempatkan kaki kiri dan tangan kiri di atas tubuh Jungkook seperti guling.

Handphone Taehyung berdering.

Taehyung mendecih lalu meraup handphone yang sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan di samping kasur.

" _Yeoboseyo_?! Oh kau…Aku sedang sibuk sekarang….bisa kita selesaikan besok saja….Ya! sudah aku katakan aku sibuk sekarang….tentu sangat sibuk….urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda, hidupku bergantung pada urusan ini. Eung…. _Goodnight, pabo_!"

"Kau tidak sibuk," bisik Jungkook. Ia bisa mendengar suara perempuan di seberang telpon. Ia dihinggapi rasa bersalah mengingat ia iri pada pacar Taehyung.

"Tentu aku sibuk, aku berencana memandangimu sepanjang malam."

Jungkook reflek memegangi pipinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku kesini untuk minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Yang tadi siang, aku dan Ji soo-"

"Hei, kenapa harus minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah disini," Jungkook tersenyum, "Kau menghabiskan waktu dengan _yeojachingu_ -mu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tae-hyung pabo, kenapa harus minta maaf. Dasar aneh!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan waktu dengan _yeojachingu_ -ku, kalau yang kupunyai adalah _namjachingu_. Kecuali, kalau kau mau ganti kelamin, aku bisa berlatih memanggilmu _yeojachingu_ ," Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook,

"Aku bodoh kalau tidak bisa membaca kegelisahan kelinci kecil Taehyung. Ji soo itu kawanku di kampus. Dia memilihku sebagai wakil ketua di klub fotografi. Dan kami harus menyelesaikan tugas klub, itulah kenapa ia datang ke rumah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar Kim Ji soo untuk bisa mendepak Jeon Jungkook dari otak dan hati Kim Taehyung. Setidaknya Miranda Kerr. Percayalah!"

"Aku tidak marah," Jungkook mengangguk lemah, "Hyung bebas berpacaran dengan siapapun."

"Kalau begitu aku mau Jeon Jungkook. Bisa?"

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah memandanginya. Kacamata Taehyung tidak ada, entah raib kemana.

"Pulanglah!"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Kedinginan? Kau gila. Pemanas ruangan ini tidak cukup hangat, kau membutuhkan pelukan Kim Taehyung. _Seriously_!" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nanti Eomma salah paham!"

"Sudah kubilang, kita bisa menikah."

"Kita berdua namja, dan menikah butuh rasa cin-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook memilin bajunya, "Aku-"

" _No need to answer it. I know you do_ ," putus Taehyung. Ia menyesap aroma rambut Jungkook lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Jungkook memekik kesakitan dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia hampir bangun kesiangan karena saking nyamannya tidur dalam pelukan Taehyung dan ketika ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, rasa sakit menyerang kemaluannya. Ada darah dalam urin Jungkook. Namja itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Eomma!"

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?" Nyonya Jeon berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang terlihat sedang memandangi bekas urinnya.

"Eomma, ada darah di air kencingku," bisik Jungkook. Ia menerawang keluar kamar mandi untuk memastikan Taehyung sudah benar-benar pergi.

" _Jinjja_? Anu….apa rasanya sakit?" Nyonya Jeon kebingungan.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia membuka celananya sedikit dan melihat kalau ada darah lagi di ujung penisnya. Darah itu keluar sedikit-sedikit.

"Bagaimana ini?" desak Jungkook.

"Hari ini tidak usah sekolah dulu. Aku akan minta bantuan Tuan Muda Jin-"

"Tidak, jangan beritahu Jin-hyung. Nanti dia jadi kepikiran," potong Jungkook.

"Ah, _ye_. Tunggu sebentar kalau begitu, ibu akan bereskan ini," Nyonya Jeon menunjuk tumpukan baju di dekat mesin cuci, "habis itu Eomma akan telpon taksi. Kita ke rumah sakit. Nah, cepat ganti bajumu!"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Rasa sakit pada kemaluannya menyebabkan ia kesulitan berjalan. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Jungkook sempat mencari-cari penyebab kenapa seseorang bisa kencing darah. Hasilnya, ia menduga dirinya ada masalah dengan saluran kencing atau kandung kemihnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dokter melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan. Jungkook tidak menyangka kalau prosesnya akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Dokter itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan, beberapa kali ia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi. Pada akhirnya ia menemui Nyonya Jeon dan berkata,

"Anda ibunya?"

"Ya, saya ibunya. Jungkook sakit apa?"

Si dokter tersenyum, "Saya belum bisa memastikan, untuk lebih lanjutnya kita perlu melakukan Scan MRI. Apa setahu anda, Jungkook sering kencing darah?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga kali. Tapi kali ini darahnya lumayan banyak," Nyonya Jeon panik.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu panik, Nyonya. Kita harus menunggu hasilnya. Pastikan saja Jungkook banyak minum air putih."

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk.

Sepanjang hari Jungkook mengeluh tentang rasa sakit di kemaluannya. Darah masih keluar dari penis Jungkook. Ia juga bilang tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Pada akhirnya pada hari keempat, darah itu berhenti dan Jungkook pikir semuanya telah kembali seperti mulai karena sekarang ia rajin minum air mineral.

Seminggu setelah pemeriksaan itu, ibu Jungkook pergi ke rumah sakit lagi untuk mengambil hasil scan milik Jungkook. Ketika wanita itu melihat gambar hitam putih pada lingkaran yang hitam putih juga, ia tidak punya pikiran apa-apa. Itu seperti gambar gagal seorang siswa SD.

"Nyonya lihat ini?"

" _Ne,_ tapi itu apa?" Nyonya Jeon menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini rahim, Nyonya."

Ha? Nyonya Jeon tidak salah dengar. Dokter itu bilang rahim.

"Ini tuba falopi dan ini ovarium milik Jungkook. Jungkook bahkan sebenarnya punya serviks."

"Apa artinya ini, dokter?"

"Jeon Jungkook memiliki organ reproduksi internal seorang perempuan. Dan aku memperkirakan darah yang kemarin itu adalah darah menstruasi, Nyonya."

"B-bisa hamil?"

"Hanya dengan bantuan operasi."

"A-apa dia bisa hidup normal? Maksudku sebagai laki-laki," tangan Nyonya Jeon dingin.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa mengangkat organ reproduksi itu dengan pembedahan. Tapi, setidaknya kita harus menunggu setahun atau dua tahun lagi untuk lebih amannya. Tenang saja, masalah ini tidak akan mengancam nyawa putra anda," dokter tersebut mengetahui jika Nyonya Jeon kebingungan, wajah wanita itu sudah sepucat kertas.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Semua ini…Jungkook itu laki-laki, dia punya kemaluan."

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu semasa anda mengandung, misalnya perubahan jenis kelamin karena hormon tertentu. Saya juga belum benar-benar yakin tentang penyebabnya karena kasus seperti Jungkook ini sangat jarang terjadi."

"Apa Jungkook harus tahu?" Nyonya Jeon masih pucat, matanya berair.

"Dia berhak mengetahuinya, Nyonya. Karena hal ini menyangkut hidupnya. Kalau anda kesulitan, saya akan membantu menjelaskan. Kita beri pengertian yang benar pada Jungkook."

Nyonya Jeon pulang sambil membawa hasil pemeriksaan Jungkook. Dia sudah berjanji untuk membeli kue mochi dalam perjalanan pulang tapi kini ia lupa. Jeon Jungkook menyambut Nyonya Jeon di gerbang. Namja cantik itu melambai penuh keriangan.

"Eomma, bagaimana? Dokter bilang apa?"

"Eh? Eomma lupa beli kue," sahut Nyonya Jeon dengan nada aneh.

Jungkook mengernyit. Bukan itu yang ia ingin tahu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu," Nyonya Jeon meraih tangan Jungkook dan menuntunnya. Wanita itu memandangi Jungkook dari samping wajah. Jungkook-nya yang cantik.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Jungkook menunggu.

Nyonya Jeon mengeluarkan foto hitam putih lagi dan juga surat dari dokter. Jungkook tersenyum, ia meraih foto itu dan mengamatinya seolah-olah itu benda hebat.

"Ini apa?"

"Jungkook-ah, Eomma mohon jangan marah pada dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksud Eomma?"

Kemudian Nyonya Jeon mulai menceritakan kembali dongeng mustahil yang ia dapatkan dari seorang dokter di rumah sakit. Dongeng yang mengatakan jika Jungkook-nya punya satu set alat reproduksi minus vagina. Wanita itu menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Dokter bilang itu karena kelainan hormon waktu di kandungan. Tapi jangan khawatir, mereka akan mengoperasimu secepatnya. Mungkin setahun lagi. Jadi, ini tidak masalah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau tetap Jeon Jungkook, anak Eomma yang tampan," rona merah mulai menjalari wajah Nyonya Jeon.

"Eomma tidak marah? Maksudku aku aneh-"

"Tidak, Jungkook-ah. Tidak sama sekali. Kau adalah hal terpenting bagi Eomma," paviliun Jungkook mendadak hangat, "Kau mau melakukan pembedahan untuk mengangkat rahimmu?" tanya Nyonya Jeon sambil membawa Jungkook ke pelukannya.

"Aku mau seperti ini saja. Lagipula kita tidak punya uang," Jungkook mendongak menatap langit-langit.

"Eomma bisa usahakan-"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku mau seperti ini saja. Yang lainnya tidak perlu tahu."

"Termasuk aku, Jungkook-ah?"

"H-Hyung?!"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued…..

.

.

.

Wew! Seneng juga ternyata ada yang ngerespon walaupun dikit, gapapa, ILY wkwkwk

Terima kasih.

Ya berhubung masih amatiran jadi aku mau minta maaf lagi dan tolong dimaklumi segala kesalahan cerita wkwk

Entah kenapa ceritanya jadi gini :'((

Yang mau review yang silakan, yang engga juga gapapa. Si yu!


	3. Chapter 3

Step ketiga! Yeah Baby!

Ini BL guys, I told you, right?

Keuntungan dan kerugian karena membaca fanfic ini di tanggung oleh pribadi masing-masing

Don't like Don't read

* * *

BTS belongs to God, Their Familys, Their Management, and ARMY (and maybe Universe)

.

.

.

.

Hold Me Tight

(VKOOK/TAEKOOK/ Pair Lain Diusahakan)

* * *

Jungkook membeku. Ia tidak bisa bergerak ketika mata coklat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Kim Taehyung mengetahuinya. Rahasia baru Jungkook dan ibunya.

" _H-Hyung_?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya yang menyiksa.

Wajah Nyonya Jeon dan Jungkook langsung memucat. Sedangkan wajah Taehyung memerah. Pemuda itu berkeringat, rambutnya berantakan dan ujung celana jeans serta sepatunya kotor kena noda lumpur. Tak berapa lama, Jin juga datang sambil dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia tidak sekacau Taehyung. Jin mendorong Taehyung yang berdiri di tengah pintu menghalangi jalan.

"Minggir! Aku mau melihat Jungkook! Kook- _ie_ , kau tidak apa-ap- ada apa ini?" mata Jin menangkap kegelisahan Nyonya Jeon. Pengasuhnya itu bergerak lambat, memeluk kepala Jungkook seolah berusaha menyembunyikan Jungkook dari dunia.

"Kim Taehyung! Kau apakan mereka?" teriak Jin. Karakter _tsundere-_ nya keluar.

Sebelumnya, Kim Seokjin mendapat telepon di kampus. Kim Mingyu meneleponnya dan menanyakan kabar Jungkook karena Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Jin yang pada kala itu sedang berada di kantin, makan siang bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung langsung kelabakan. Ia tidak tahu jika Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah. Bodohnya ia karena tidak memastikan keadaan Jungkook tadi pagi. Dan benar saja, Jungkook memang tidak bisa dihubungi.

Taehyung yang berada pada tempat yang sama, langsung merebut telepon genggam Jin dan bertanya kepada Mingyu dengan nada yang tidak sabar. Ia terkesan sedang marah-marah pada orang yang berbicara di telepon dengannya. Tanpa berpikir lama, Taehyung meraih kunci motor Namjoon yang tergeletak di depan Namjoon dan berlari kencang.

"Hei! Aish motorku! Aish _jinjja_! SIM dan surat kendaraanku baru saja kembali" Namjoon mengusap mukanya, "Tidak lagi, Tae."

Jin juga bergegas mau pergi, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang tunai dari dalam dompetnya , menaruhnya di meja dan berniat ingin berlari sebelum Namjoon menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Hyung_?"

"Pulang. Aku harus memastikan keadaan Jungkook," kata Jin agak gelisah.

" _God_!" Namjoon mengingat momen dimana ia menemukan Jungkook pulang sendirian dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memberi tumpangan pada Jungkook. Ia tahu drama ini. Jeon Jungkook yang dikhawatirkan semua orang kendati sudah menginjak umur 16 tahun, "Apa _Hyung_ tidak terlalu berlebihan? Jungkook itu sudah besar."

"Jika kau hanya berniat menceramahiku, aku tidak punya waktu. Lepaskan aku!" Jin berkeras. Ia menyentak tangan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafas dan bangkit, "Kuantar. Tidak baik menyetir dalam keadaan marah."

Jin sempat terharu dengan kebaikan Namjoon tapi akhirnya ia menyesalinya. Kim Namjoon memang tidak pernah membawa pengaruh baik dalam hidup Jin.

"Bisa tidak kau mengendarai mobil lebih cepat?" Jin frustasi. Baginya Namjoon berkendara seperti seorang pelancong yang sedang safari.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak punya SIM untuk mobil," Namjoon nyengir.

"Ya! _Pabo_! Kau bercanda?! Kalau begitu kenapa sok-sokan mau mengantarku? Kau ini-"

" _Hyung_ , jangan berteriak! Mereka bisa mengira aku melakukan pelecehan. Diam, oke? Aku akan menambah kecepatan setelah ini," Namjoon menunjuk lampu hijau, "Aku akan menambahnya 5km/jam. _Deal_?"

Jin hanya menepuk dahinya

Jadi, akhirnya Taehyung mengendarai motor Namjoon dengan cara yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan hampir menyenggol seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang menyeberang. Laki-laki itu mengumpat di tengah jalan dan Taehyung berteriak minta maaf sambil melajukan motornya. Sementara itu, Namjoon mengendarai mobil Jin. Jin berkali-kali memakinya untuk melajukan mobil lebih cepat lagi namun pemuda yang menjadi junior Jin itu sesekali hanya menunjuk lampu merah atau polisi lalu lintas. Namjoon mengabaikan Jin yang duduk tidak tenang dan sesekali memukul pundak Namjoon karena tidak menuruti perkataannya.

Perjalanan yang penuh drama hanya demi menemui Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau apakan mereka?" Jin mendatangi Jungkook dan mengangkat kepala _dongsaeng_ nya itu, "Kook- _ie_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jungkook- _ie_ , bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu tadi?" Taehyung mengabaikan Jin, ia ikut melangkah maju untuk menggapai tubuh Jungkook, "Katakan juga pada Jin- _hyung_ yang sebenarnya!"

"Kook, ada apa?" tanya Jin lembut.

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu ibunya, persis seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia takut petir di malam hari ia akan bersandar pada dada ibunya karena hanya ibunya yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bergantung.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ , Tuan muda Jin, tolong jangan paksa Jungkook seperti ini. Biar aku menjelaskan semuanya," Nyonya Jeon menengahi.

Jungkook diam tapi dia mengulurkan hasil scan MRI dan surat keterangan dokter kepada Jin. Jin kebingungan dan Taehyung segera merebut scan MRI dari tangan Jin.

"J-Jungkook punya rahim?" ucap Jin sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Nyonya Jeon.

"Kenapa kau ingin merahasiakannya?" tanya Taehyung.

Genggaman Jungkook pada jemari ibunya mengerat, ia mengeluarkan suara cicit pelan lalu memandang wajah tampan Kim Taehyung, "Aku malu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu malu, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu karena kau punya rahim," Taehyung mengusap sisi kepala Jungkook, ia menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk mengenggam tangannya, "Ayo kemari! Kemari dan peluk aku, Jungkook- _ah_. Tidak apa-apa."

Nyonya Jeon melepaskan Jungkook, ia membiarkan Taehyung menuntun Jungkook ke pelukannya sementara Nyonya Jeon berganti mengelus punggung Jin, memberi pengertian agar membiarkan Taehyung memeluk Jungkook.

" _Hyung , Salyojuseyo_ ," bisik Jungkook dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Jangan khawatir, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku disini," Taehyung mengecup pelipis Jungkook sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau bisa p-punya anak?" Taehyung menyemburkan kuah ramennya ke kaca minimarket, " _D-daebak_! Maksudku itu ajaib, maksudku itu sulit dipercaya," Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya, ia menyapu mulutnya dengan lengan kemejanya. Tidak peduli jika sisa kuah itu akan meninggalkan bekas di bajunya.

" _Hyung_! Kuahnya!" Jungkook buru-buru mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan semburan kuah ramen di kaca.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?!"

" _Ani,_ tapi hanya dengan bantuan operasi. _Eomma_ bilang begitu," sahut Jungkook. Ia meniup mie ramennya yang masih menguarkap uap panas.

Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook lalu tersenyum aneh.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku, lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Jungkook memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung setelah Taehyung membisikan kata-kata menenangkan dan memeluk Jungkook selama 20 menit penuh. Saat dimana Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan meminta ditraktir ramen di minimarket, Taehyung langsung mengiyakannya. Jungkook bilang ia akan bercerita jika ditraktir dan Taehyung bersumpah akan membelikan Jungkook satu deret ramen seduh di rak minimarket jika Jungkook mau.

"Dokter bilang mereka bisa mengangkat rahim ini jika aku mau. Mungkin satu tahun lagi," Jungkook menerawang menembus jendela, mengamati daun-daun yang masih tertinggal di dahan pepohonan.

"A-apa? Mengangkat? Menghilangkannya maksudmu?"

"Eung," Jungkook memasukkan sesuap ramen ke mulutnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung melongo tak percaya. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin Jungkook mengangkat rahim itu.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. _Eomma_ dan aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk melakukan operasi," Jungkook tertawa sedih, "Sudahlah, lagipula dokter bilang rahim ini tidak akan membuatku mati, kau tahu, _Hyung_? Ramen ini ternyata enak sekali! Aku baru mencoba yang rasa ini," Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jungkook menusuk-nusuk ramennya dan memperlihatkan kepada Taehyung bahwa kerisauannya telah sirna.

"Hei, j-jika kau ingin menghilangkannya, aku bisa membantumu. Uang bukan masalah utamanya, Jungkooh- _ah_. Masalahnya adalah apakah kau ingin atau tidak?" Taehyung mematahkan sumpit kayu bekasnya. Ia akan berusaha untuk memprioritaskan kebahagiaan Jungkook.

"Apa aku harus menghilangkannya?" Jungkook menunduk sambil bertanya balik kepada Taehyung.

"Dengarkan aku!" Taehyung merendahkan kepala sebatas kepala Jungkook, ia mengintip wajah Jungkook, cemas kalau Jungkook menangis lagi, "Apapun keputusanmu nantinya, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangimu. Kau," Taehyung mencolek hidung Jungkook, "tetap Jeon Jungkook. Kelinci kecil Kim Taehyung. Tidak ada yang berubah. _Hyung_ menyayangimu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mendadak cegukan.

Di hari-hari yang sudah lalu seorang teman pernah mengajak Jungkook bermain. Anak itu mengatakan kalau Jungkook tidak punya ayah dan selalu terlihat sendirian, sepertinya tidak punya teman. Kala itu Jungkook hanya bisa menangis lalu melarikan diri namun sekarang ia akan menjawab bahwa ia memiliki Taehyung, Ibunya, Jin dan orang-orang yang berkata menyayangi Jungkook secara tulus. Jungkook punya mereka semua.

* * *

"Semuanya, ini Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook lalu berbisik agar Jungkook menyalami teman-temannya tapi Jungkook malah membungkuk dalam seperti memberi penghormatan kepada orang tua,

"Jungkook- _ie,_ ini Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Taehyung memberi jeda pada kata-katanya, "dan yang seperti kau tahu, ini sahabatku, Park Jimin."

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan ataupun badai, tidak ada pemberitahuan, tiba-tiba Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke kampusnya. Jungkook sudah menolaknya tapi Taehyung berkeras karena Jungkook masih punya satu hari tersisa dari cuti yang ia ajukan kepada sekolah dan Taehyung tidak ingin membiarkan Jungkook kesepian di rumah.

"Ah, Jungkook- _ah_. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jimin menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan berfokus kepada Jungkook. Ia sudah mengenal Jungkook dari kecil hanya saja tidak sering bermain bersamanya. Sewaktu kecil, Taehyung terlalu pelit untuk membiarkan Jimin bermain dengan Jungkook. Di sisi lain juga ada Mingyu yang terkadang sama posesifnya seperti Taehyung jika menyangkut hal yang mengenai Jungkook.

"Baik, Jimin- _ssi_ ," Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak-tidak, panggil saja hyung. Kau kan pacarnya Taehyung jadi tidak perlu seformal itu," Jimin memperlihatkan _eye smile_ -nya kepada Jungkook. Ia sengaja menggoda Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"B-bukan. A-aku bukan pacar Tae- _hyung_ ," sahut Jungkook cepat. Namja 16 tahun itu gemetar ketika Taehyung menyentuh sikunya lalu mengenggam tangannya. Jungkook tidak tahu arti kedipan mata Taehyung yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Bukan?"

Di balik punggung Jungkook, Taehyung berusaha mengatakan 'calon pacarku' tanpa suara kepada Jimin.

"Ooooh, bukan?! Syukurlah! Aish, aku tidak bisa membayangkan _namja_ semanis dirimu menjadi pacar Taehyung. Ya ampun, kau manis sekali," Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipi Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya, Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menahan semua perlakuan Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , tiba-tiba aku ingin memelihara kelinci," kata Jimin dengan nada imut kepada Min Yoongi.

"Jim, kau itu tidak bisa memelihara hewan," kata Yoongi dengan ekspresi muka yang datar. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyendok potongan-potongan daging dari piringnya dan memindahkannya ke piring Jimin, "Makan!"

Jimin membuat suara rengekan yang dibuat-buat lalu bergelayut di lengan Yoongi, "Aku mohon. Belikan. Aku. Kelinci! Ya?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Yoongi cuek.

Taehyung mengernyit. Setahunya, Jimin dan Yoongi tidak sedekat ini. Tidak sampai level dimana Jimin berani merengek kepada Yoongi seperti ini. Taehyung rasa belakangan ini ia terlalu fokus pada Jungkook sehingga tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada temannya.

"Kalau begitu bisa aku mengadopsi Jungkook? Dia mirip kelinci. Bisa kan, _Hyung_?"

Jimin merangkul Jungkook lalu mencubit kedua pipi pemuda itu. Taehyung mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Jungkooknya dari Jimin tapi Jimin sukses menyodok rusuk Taehyung dan memukul kepala sahabatnya itu karena ingin mengambil Jungkook.

"Ah, lucunya! Kenapa kau baru membawa Jungkook ke kampus sekarang, Tae? _Hyung_ , Jungkook lucu ya?" Jimin mengajak Yoongi bicara lagi, "Bisa kita adopsi? Aku mohon!"

Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau sehingga pada akhirnya dia mengangguk saat Jimin menanyainya terus menerus perihal Jungkook.

"Yay!" pekik Jimin saat mendapati Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jungkook bukan hewan peliharaan! Mana bisa kau seenaknya ingin mengadopsinya!" protes Taehyung.

Sayangnya, Jimin tidak menggubris Taehyung, Ia terlalu senang dengan keimutan Jungkook dan kebaikan Yoongi.

"Nah, Jungkook- _ie_ , kau mau makan apa?" Jimin terkesiap ketika Jungkook meraba saku bajunya, menghitung uang sakunya diam-diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tinggal pesan saja. Yoongi- _hyung_ yang akan membayarnya," Jimin tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah pada Yoongi.

"T-Tapi, aku punya uang saku sendiri, _Hyung_. Ini uang-"

Jimin langsung menyuapkan sepotong besar daging ayam ke mulut Jungkook agar pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu diam. Sikap Jungkook yang ingin membayar makanannya sendiri itu terlalu _cute_ untuk Jimin.

"Apa dia selalu seimut ini?" bisik Jimin ke telinga Taehyung. Ia masih tidak meninggalkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang sedang berusaha menelan daging ayam yang Jimin suapkan secara paksa.

"Karena itulah aku menyukainya," Taehyung memperdengarkan tawa khasnya, tawa dengan suaranya yang berat dan senyum kotak khasnya.

"Sainganmu bisa bertambah banyak, Tae. Jungkook lebih indah dari yang kuperkirakan," Jimin menggoda Taehyung.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun juga. Pada akhirnya, Jungkook pasti akan memilihku," bisik Taehyung.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dan Taehyung dengan matanya kelihatan tinggal segaris.

"Jungkook- _iga_ , dia sangat imut. Kami membicarakan Jungkook," jawab Jimin antusias.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau dan Yoongi- _hyung_ pacaran? Bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung menyeruput minuman pesanannya yang baru saja di antar. Suasana kantin sangat ramai dan Taehyung harus mengeraskan suaranya agar bisa di dengar.

Jimin menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah, "Nanti kuceritakan. Wah, sepertinya makanan anak yang di sana itu enak! Jungkook- _ah_ , kau mau itu? Yoongi- _hyung_ yang akan membelikannya!" Jimin tidak menunggu jawaban Jungkook, ia sudah memasang tampang memelas dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata besar berair.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook kelaparan. Tolong belikan makanan itu ya, yang seperti itu. Jangan lupa minumnya juga."

Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung berdiri dan menyentil dahi Jimin lalu ikut berbaur bersama kerumunan orang yang mengantri makanan.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Itu benar Yoongi- _hyung_? Dia menurutimu? Kemana perginya Min Yoongi yang pemarah?" Taehyung menganga. Ia bergantian memandang Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Dia bilang menyukaiku dan akan berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik jika aku menerimanya," Jimin menangkup pipinya sendiri. Pipinya kemerahan entah karena udara dingin atau karena malu.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu, _this is the most beautiful moment in my life_. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Taehyungie?"

Taehyung tertawa geli, ia merangkul pundak Jungkook yang dari tadi bersikap canggung, "Selama ada Jungkook, setiap hari terasa spesial."

Taehyung menyentak tubuh Jungkook agar mendekat padanya, tanpa pemberitahuan Taehyung mencium pelipis Jungkook lalu tersenyum lebar. Mata Jungkook melebar. Beberapa mahasiswi memandanginya dengan pandangan _shock_.

"Berhenti menggombal karena makanan sudah datang," Yoongi datang dengan sebotol cola besar dan seporsi makanan pesanan Jimin.

"Aku mau menyuapi Jungkook!" Jimin memekik keras dan secara agresif mendekati kursi Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ternyata Jimin juga seenaknya sendiri. Sama seperti Taehyung. Dan sayangnya Jungkook menyukai perhatian mereka.

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Jungkook- _ie_!" kata Taehyung penuh semangat. Ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dan berniat mengantar Jungkook dengan jalan kaki.

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_. Aku mau pulang saja," Jungkook menenteng seplastik besar makanan pemberian Jimin, Yoongi dan Taehyung. Sebenarnya hanya Yoongi dan Taehyung yang membelanjakannya banyak makanan. Tapi Jimin yang memaksa mereka berdua untuk berbelanja dan mampir sebentar di sebuah supermarket.

"Mau kubawakan?" tawar Taehyung. Ia sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan berniat menerima sekarung beras.

Jungkook menggeleng dengan ekspresi wajah cerah. Ia nyaris tersandung pot tanaman Taehyung karena sibuk memegangi plastik makanannya.

Jungkook memandangi jendela rumah Taehyung yang menyala kekuningan. Ia bisa mendengar ibu Taehyung, Nyonya Kim, berteriak memanggil Mingyu untuk makan malam.

"Aku bisa sen-,"

"Kook! Itu kau?" tiba-tiba Mingyu membuka pintu. Pemuda itu muncul hanya dengan celana training hitam, kaos putih polos dan sebuah handuk kecil di kepalanya, "Kukira kau sakit?!"

"Tae- _hyung_ , dia mengajakku-,"

"Ah, begitu rupanya," Mingyu langsung memotong ucapan Jungkook. Ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan bisa menolak ajakan kakaknya. Ia mendadak sedikit cemburu.

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini nenek mencarimu. Tolong temui dia ya?" Mingyu mengarahkan atensinya pada Jungkook dan mengabaikan Taehyung. Pemuda itu juga berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan membawakan belanjaan Jungkook, "Ayo masuk! Kebetulan kami juga sedang ada tamu. Nanti sekalian kukenalkan."

"Jungkook ingin pulang, Mingyu- _ya_ ," kata Taehyung seakan mencoba mencegah Jungkook untuk masuk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau gelisah? Ada orang yang sudah menunggumu di dalam," Mingyu menyeringai tipis untuk selanjutnya tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook dan menggandengnya masuk.

Jungkook berjalan di belakang Mingyu. Di saat ia sudah mencapai pintu, Jungkook berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung sedang membanting pintu mobil. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkesan agak frustasi karena suatu hal yang Jungkook tidak tahu.

Seperti dugaan Jungkook, Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim dan nenek Taehyung sedang berada di rumah. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun mendiang kakek Taehyung dan Jungkook ingin ikut menangis tatkala melihat nenek Taehyung duduk di meja makan sambil memegangi kemeja usang dan semangkuk sup rumput laut.

" _Halmeoni_ ," panggil Jungkook.

" _Aigo_ , cucuku yang manis. Kau di sini? Mana Taehyung?"

Jungkook memeluk nenek Taehyung. Wanita itu sudah berubah menjadi wanita dengan rambut putih di keseluruhan kepala. Ada kerut kentara di ujung-ujung matanya.

"Dia masih di luar. Selamat ulang tahun untuk kakek Tae- _hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook sembari mencium pipi nenek Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook- _ie_."

"Mingyu- _ya_ , suruh ibumu untuk segera membawa makanannya kemari. Suruh juga gadis itu untuk segera bergabung makan malam," ucap nenek Taehyung lalu kembali membelai pipi Jungkook.

"Gadis?" Jungkook memandang nenek Taehyung mencoba menggali informasi untuk otaknya.

"Teman dekat Taehyung. Namanya Soo young. Kau mengenalnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi mulai sekarang ia akan mengenalnya.

.

.

Park Soo young. 18 tahun. Berkulit putih, berambut merah dengan tubuh langsing yang mampu membuat tiap laki-laki melesungkan dada karena serangan jantung. Sangat cantik. Jungkook tidak bohong.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kepada Jungkook dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu. Namanya Soo young tapi dia juga akan menoleh ketika Taehyung memanggilnya Joy.

Nenek Taehyung bilang Soo young adah teman dekat Taehyung, Nyonya Jeon bilang Soo young adalah teman Taehyung sejak SMA, Tuan Kim tidak bilang apa-apa tapi Mingyu bilang Soo young pernah berpacaran dengan kakaknya, Kim Taehyung. Mingyu memang tidak mengatakannya di depan semua orang. Ia membisikkannya ke telinga Jungkook ketika Taehyung masuk ke ruang makan dan tanpa bisa di tahan Soo young langsung mendatangi Taehyung dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Mingyu memang menepati janjinya. Ia benar-benar mengenalkan Jeon Jungkook kepada tamu mereka. Park Soo young. Mantan pacar Taehyung. Jungkook seharusnya bisa menduganya, teman dekat berarti pacar atau setidaknya mantan pacar. Seperti kata kebanyakan orang, tidak ada pertemanan murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Pada saat Mingyu menyebut nama Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya di depan Soo young, Jungkook mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Jungkook tersenyum dan ia bisa melihat Taehyung menendang sofa.

" _Noona,_ ini Jungkook- _ie_ ," kata Mingyu.

"Wah, _Jinjja_? Jeon Jungkook yang itu? _Gwiyeopta_!" balas Soo young, "Perkenalkan, aku Soo young. Salam kenal, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Soo young terkesan luar biasa baik dan ia sempat mengutuk dirinya karena membayangkan mantan pacar Taehyung adalah orang culas yang akan memaki dirinya pada pertemuan pertama. Piciknya Jungkook.

Pada menit-menit selanjutnya, Soo young menceritakan dirinya yang sering mendengar tentang Jungkook dari Mingyu. Dan pada saat itu Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirinya. Pada momen ini jugalah Taehyung berubah menjadi pribadi paling pendiam yang pernah Jungkook temui. Taehyung membisu seperti batu. Dia terkadang hanya menatap Jungkook lalu menunduk.

Jungkook harus bilang apa? Terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini. Sayangnya, kejutan malam ini menuntunnya kepada rasa kecewa. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menyukai Soo young. Jungkook risih dengan sikap Soo young yang terlampau perhatian pada Taehyung. Jungkook meremat tangannya sendiri saat melihat Soo young mengikat rambut Taehyung.

Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu. Jungkook juga harus.

Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan makanan penutup. Taehyung sempat ingin berbicara dengan Jungkook tapi Soo young menariknya ke dapur. Kini tinggal Jungkook dan nenek Taehyung yang ada di ruang makan.

" _Halmeoni,_ aku rasa…aku akan pulang rumah saja. _Eomma_ pasti menunggu. D-Dan Jin- _hyung_ sudah meneleponku terus sejak tadi," kata Jungkook sesaat setelah ia membantu membawa sepanci sup rumput laut ke dapur.

"Ha? Tidak menunggu makanan penutup?" nenek Taehyung menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, "Padahal kau sudah membantu banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mingyu bilang _Halmeoni_ ingin bertemu denganku jadi aku menyempatkan mampir sebentar. Niatku kesini untuk menemui _Halmeoni_ , aku lega setelah melihat _Halmeoni_ baik-baik saja," sahut Jungkook.

"Aku bilang begitu? Kapan ya?" nenek Taehyung menggaruk pipinya sementara Jungkook tertawa canggung. Ia memahami masalah kepikunan yang mulai menyerang nenek Taehyung.

"Mungkin aku yang lupa. Oh ya, kau mau aku panggilkan mereka? Atau kau mau diantar?"

"J-jangan, biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula, sedang ada tamu," Jungkook mengusap hidungnya lalu nyengir lebar, "Nah, aku pulang dulu, Nek. Selamat malam."

Jungkook membungkuk hormat. Ia melirik ke arah dapur, mengecek keberadaan seluruh anggota keluarga Kim dan Park Soo young, memastikan agar mereka tidak melihatnya. Jungkook berjalan cepat, ia berlari kencang ketika telah mencapai pintu keluar. Ia bahkan melupakan belanjaannya. Kenapa ia merasa sakit? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba iri seperti ini? Ia membenci dirinya yang bersedih diatas kebahagiaan orang lain.

Sementara itu, Taehyung mendorong dan meninju wajah Mingyu sampai punggungya menabrak dinding. Mereka berada di kamar Taehyung.

"Brengsek, kau sengaja membawa Jungkook masuk-kau-kau mau mempertemukannya dengan Joy?" Taehyung emosi, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan nada bicaranya.

Mingyu bersikap santai, ia mendecih, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku masih berbaik hati dengan mengatakan kalau Soo young _Noona_ itu mantan pacarmu. Kenyataannya, kau dan Soo young tidak pernah putus. Selama ini kau membohongi Jungkook."

Dada Taehyung seperti tertusuk belati.

"Kau tahu bukan begitu kenyataannya! Joy itu-"

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya seperti tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Adik Kim Taehyung itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan berbelit-belit. Jika kau mau menjaga Soo young _Noona,_ tolong lepaskan Jungkook."

"Brengsek!"

"Jangan mengumpat keras-keras, nanti _Eomma_ dengar," Mingyu mengusap pipinya yang kena tinju, "Berhubung Soo young _Noona_ sudah kembali ke Korea, aku tidak akan menutup-nutupi apapun lagi."

"Kau sangat licik, Gyu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Jungkook kau bodohi lebih lama, _Hyung_. Itu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

.

.

Chapter yang agak mengecewakan wkwkwk

Maafkan kalo kurang greget. Maklum, masih amatiran. Tolong dimengerti (mata berkaca-kaca)

Ga banyak kata-kata, thanks and sorry aja lah

Gimme your opinion. Oke?

See ya


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks buat **kevin lost in galaxy** yang udah nanya. Emang kamu dari galaxy mana sih? Kok bisa sampe nyasar? Wkwkwk. Umurnya Tae itu ga pas 3 tahun sih sebenernya, gimana ya ngejelasinnya, hampir 3 tahun. Disaat Kookie 16, Tae belum genap 19 gitu hehe. Dan soal MPREG itu, hmmm cause Jungkook is special. **For me**. Lol. Also for Taehyung. I mean he has to take care of Jungkook and protect him because Jungkook is special.

Dan apa? Kamu mau ngumpanin Tetet ke hiu? Aku siap jadi hiunya wkwkwk

* * *

Step keempat! Huray!

Ini BL guys

Keuntungan dan kerugian karena membaca fanfic ini di tanggung oleh pribadi masing-masing

Don't like Don't read

_line_

BTS belongs to God, Their Familys, Their Management, and ARMY

.

.

.

.

Hold Me Tight

(Cause I wanna hold you as long as I can)

.

.

.

.

" _Eomma, aku mau ke rumah Jin-hyung," Taehyung berteriak dari depan kamarnya. Ia sempat melihat ibunya masuk ke kamar Mingyu untuk mengantar sarapan. Adiknya yang manja, Kim Mingyu, selalu minta sarapannya dibawa ke kamarnya oleh Nyonya Kim di hari Minggu._

" _Sepagi ini? Mingyu saja baru bangun. Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu, Tae?" Nyonya Kim buru-buru keluar dari kamar Mingyu dan mendapati Taehyung sudah berdandan rapi. Sebuah track suit hitam melekat di tubuh Taehyung serta ada headband putih di kepalanya. Ia menenteng raket tenis._

" _Kau tidak sara…pan?" Nyonya Kim mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan Taehyung main tenis? Akan tetapi wanita itu mengurungkan niatannya untuk bertanya karena Taehyung terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan mood Taehyung._

" _Tidak usah. Aku mau makan di tempat Jungkook saja," Taehyung mengorek telinganya._

" _Ingat, jangan menyusahkan Jungkook dan Nyonya Jeon," Nyonya Kim mewanti-wanti Taehyung._

" _Aku tahu. aku bukan anak kecil," Taehyung mendesis pelan._

 _Nyonya Kim tertawa geli melihat reaksi Taehyung yang sama setiap minggunya ketika menanggapi pesan-pesannya._

 _Sejak Jungkook menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap bidang olahraga mendadak Taehyung juga mulai berolahraga dan pergi ke tempat Gym. Taehyung juga mulai menyempatkan untuk berolahraga di hari Minggu bersama Jungkook. Padahal seluruh keluarga Kim tahu kalau Taehyung itu orang yang malas berolahraga, sehingga badan Taehyung cenderung kurus bahkan tidak berbentuk._

 _Disaat Jungkook mulai belajar main bowling, Taehyung akan belajar bermain bowling juga, disaat Jungkook dan Jin belajar memanah, Taehyung akan mati-matian berlatih memanah sampai larut. Taehyung ingin menguasai bidang olahraga yang dipelajari oleh Jungkook sehingga jika Jungkook kesulitan ia bisa membantu Jungkook lalu menyombongkan diri setelahnya._

 _Sebenarnya, Taehyung lumayan ahli bermain anggar namun Jungkook tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencoba bermain anggar. Taehyung hanya ingin dilihat oleh Jungkook. Sederhana._

 _Taehyung berlari menuju pintu setelah mendengar ibunya memberi izin. Ia hendak meraih daun pintu sebelum suara ayahnya menyambangi telinganya._

" _Tae, kau mau kemana?"_

" _Ke rumah Jin-hyung. Appa ada perlu denganku?"_

" _Sebenarnya, kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini," Tuan Kim terlihat berpikir, "Bisa kau tinggal di rumah? Appa mau mengenalkan kau dan Mingyu ke teman Appa."_

" _Tapi, aku sudah ada janji dengan Jungkook-ie."_

" _Hari ini saja, Tae. Appa mohon!"_

" _Kenapa harus hari ini?" bahu Taehyung melemas dan turun. Raket yang dipanggul di bahunya melorot seketika._

" _Karena ini Minggu, Kim Taehyung. Kau dan Mingyu mana ada waktu di hari lain."_

 _Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada daun pintu. Ia melihat jam tangannya lalu kembali menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya._

 _Tak berapa lama, Nyonya Kim mendatangi Tuan Kim sambil melihat Taehyung yang menutup pintu kamarnya._

" _Kenapa dia kembali lagi? Katanya mau ke rumah Kim Seokjin?!"_

" _Aku memintanya untuk tidak pergi karena Tuan Park akan datang kemari."_

" _Tuan Park yang mana? Ayahnya Jimin-ie?"_

" _Ayahnya Park Soo young."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Taehyung-ah, ini Park Soo young."_

" _Oh, iya."_

 _Taehyung tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya dalam acara bincang-bincang khas klien antara ayahnya dan Tuan Park. Jadi, ketika mereka sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan atau menyinggung sedikit tentang keluarga, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk main game di handphone, mengetik pesan atau sekadar memakan makanan yang disuguhkan ibunya di meja._

" _Tae, perkenalkan dirimu!" bisik Nyonya Kim. Ia menyenggol lengan Taehyung dengan siku tangannya._

" _Oh, iya," Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone, "Kim Taehyung imnida," lalu Taehyung kembali fokus ke layar handphonenya lagi. Pemuda berambut coklat tidak berganti baju, ia masih menggunakan track suit hitam dan headband putihnya. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga Mingyu yang memakai pakaian kasual namun tetap sopan._

" _Bersikaplah yang sopan. Tuan Park memperhatikanmu, anak muda," bisik Nyonya Kim lagi. Wanita itu segera tersenyum sembari menawarkan kimchi botol buatannya. Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung saat makan siang. Momen makan siang memang menjadi salah satu waktu yang cocok untuk berdiskusi tentang sesuatu yang semi-formal._

 _Taehyung menghela nafas lalu memasukkan handphone ke saku celana. Kemudian, ia menyibak poninya ke belakang._

" _Maafkan aku, Tuan Park. Aku harus membalas beberapa pesan dari teman sekolahku. Masalah sekolah," Taehyung berdusta dan memaksakan senyumnya. Sejak tadi ia mengetik pesan pada Jungkook dan Jungkook tidak membalasnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Anak muda sekarang memang banyak kesibukan," balas Tuan Park sembari meletakkan gelas berisi air putih, "Sayangnya, Soo young tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Dia homeschooling."_

 _Taehyung bisa menangkap perasaan sedih khas seorang ayah dari cara Tuan Park berbicara tentang anaknya, Soo young. Dan dari percakapan antara ayahnya dan Tuan Park, Taehyung menangkap informasi kalau Tuan Park adalah klien baru ayahnya._

 _Ayah Taehyung adalah seorang sarjana pertanian yang mempunyai dan mengelola lahan pertanian di Daegu. Lahan peninggalan kakek Taehyung itu diolah sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan produk buah-buahan berkualitas premium dan membawa nama Taehyung dan keluarganya sebagai salah seorang keluarga petani sukses. Sedangkan Tuan Park adalah pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang makanan. Singkat kata, ayah Taehyung, Tuan Kim, dan Tuan Park menandatangi perjanjian untuk bekerja sama dan saling menyokong dengan menggabungkan dua usaha mereka._

 _Di waktu inilah Taehyung bertemu dengan Soo young. Gadis bermarga Park itu lebih banyak diam. Sejak kematian ibunya, Soo young menjadi pendiam dan menurut laporan pihak sekolah, Soo young menarik diri dari pergaulan. Gadis itu akhirnya mengalami pembullyan dan memutuskan untuk sekolah di rumah._

 _Itu yang Taehyung tangkap dari cerita Tuan Park._

 _Taehyung tidak menyangkal kalau Soo young adalah gadis yang cantik. Tapi sikapnya yang terlalu pasif dan diam membuat kecantikan itu tenggelam, ditambah gaya rambut Soo young yang bisa dibilang sedikit mengerikan._

 _Gadis itu mengurai rambut hitamnya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Penampilan Soo young yang unik untuk sejenak mengingatkan Taehyung pada hantu Jepang yang merangkak dari sumur tua._

" _Jadi namamu adalah-," Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak punya bahan obrolan yang layak, ia bahkan melupakan nama gadis yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri padanya._

 _Taehyung mengambil nafas. Ini akan jadi mudah kalau lawan bicaranya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang pria sopan yang mengesankan._

 _Kim Taehyung dan Park Soo young kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah pergi untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Sementara Mingyu sudah kabur entah kemana dan Taehyung tidak tega meninggalkan seorang gadis emo duduk sendirian di ruang tamu._

" _Soo young, Taehyung-ssi," jawab Soo young lirih. Gadis itu terus menunduk namun sesekali mengintip sosok Taehyung dari sela-sela rambutnya._

 _Karena tidak tahan dengan penampilan Soo young, Taehyung melepas bandananya dan mengulurkannya kepada Soo young. Soo young melongo dan hanya memandangi Taehyung dengan tatapan khas orang bingung._

" _Pakai! Geez, sini biar aku pakaikan kalau begitu," Taehyung bangkit dan mengikat rambut Soo young asal. Hanya sekadar untuk membuat wajah Soo young bebas dari rambut hitam Sadakonya._

" _Biar aku jujur padamu. Untuk ukuran anak kelas 2 SMA, dandananmu sedikit mengerikan. Kau itu lumayan cantik, tapi rambutmu membuat semuanya berantakan. Nah, biarkan rambutmu seperti ini dan lebih seringlah tersenyum. Tadi, namamu siapa?"_

" _S-Soo young."_

" _Joy!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku akan memanggilmu Joy. Artinya kebahagiaan. Nama Soo young sedikit terkesan muram," Taehyung mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimatnya._

 _Taehyung kembali menyisir rambutnya, ia tidak memperhatikan wajah Soo young yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air mata._

 _Soo young tidak terbiasa dengan orang yang berterus terang sekaligus memberikan perhatian Kim Taehyung. Ada rasa pedih di dadanya tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia senang karena Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti anak pada umumnya._

" _Hei, kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak? Aku bicara padamu, Park Soo young-ssi."_

" _A-apa? kau tadi bilang apa?"_

" _Aku mau pergi. Aku ada janji. Katakan pada ibuku kalau aku ada urusan penting."_

" _T-Tentu."_

 _Taehyung memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Taehyung mengernyit sesaat dan Soo young kerutan di dahi Taehyung sama sekali tidak membuat kadar ketampananan Kim Taehyung berkurang._

" _Sampai jumpa."_

" _Sampai jumpa, Taehyung-ssi."_

 _Dada Soo young menghangat. Kim Taehyung mampu memberikan kebahagiaan dengan cara yang sederhana. Park Soo young tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak pertemuan keluarga Kim dengan Tuan Park dan Park Soo young, Kim Taehyung terpaksa berbohong kepada Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa menemani Jungkool berolahraga kendati Jungkook pada dasarnya tidak pernah memaksa namun Taehyung tetap merasa bersalah. Dikala ia harus menemani dan menghibur Soo young, Taehyung terpaksa meninggalkan Jungkook. Kim Taehyung tidak mungkin mempertemukan mereka berdua. Jungkook menyita semua perhatian Taehyung dan Taehyung tahu betul ia tidak akan bisa memperhatikan Soo young jika Jungkook bersamanya._

 _Salah satu sebab Kim Taehyung harus memperhatikan Soo young karena pemuda itu punya tugas penting dari ayahnya yang tidak bisa ia tolak yaitu menemani dan mengubah seorang gadis emo penderita hemophilia tingkat sedang menjadi gadis ceria lagi. Setidaknya sampai Soo young berangkat ke Amerika untuk pengobatan. Setelah itu, Taehyung akan memusatkan hidupnya kepada Jungkook. Sayangnya, Taehyung tidak tahu jika keberangkatan Soo young akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Empat bulan._

 _Untuk membuat Soo young kembali ceria, Taehyung berusaha menuruti permintaan Soo young dan mengajak gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan karena dianggap terlalu lemah. Taehyung menuruti semua keinginan Soo young termasuk menerima cinta gadis itu._

 _Taehyung pikir semuanya sudah berakhir saat Soo young pergi ke Amerika dan menghilang selama setahun lebih. Taehyung pikir ia tidak perlu mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan ia mengarang cerita kandasnya hubungannya dengan Soo young agar ia bisa mendekati Jungkook dan menghalau Mingyu yang punya ambisi sejenis._

 _Tapi kini dia kembali. Park Soo young kembali dan Kim Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dari Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

Taehyung kembali ke ruang makan dan terkesiap saat tidak mendapati sosok pemuda 16 tahun yang tadi ia tinggal bersama neneknya. Yang Taehyung lihat kini hanya neneknya, duduk sendirian sambil mengelus kemeja mendiang kakek Taehyung, nampaknya rasa rindu menghinggapi nenek Taehyung lagi.

"Jungkook! Kemana Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

Nenek Taehyung terlihat acuh tak acuh, "Pulang."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Kenapa tidak pamitan padaku?"

"Nenek harus bilang apa? Jungkook bilang ingin pulang sendiri."

"Setidaknya, ia bisa pamitan-,"

"Jungkook- _ie_ sudah pamitan padaku."

"Padaku?!"

"Memangnya kau siapanya Jungkook?" Nenek Taehyung menyeringai.

"Nenek tahu kalau aku menyukai Jungkook- _ie_. Tentu saja aku calon pacarnya Jungkook."

"Lalu gadis yang di dapur itu bagaimana? Dia bukannya pacarmu juga?"

"Aku sudah putus-"

"Bagaimana bisa putus? Soo young bilang hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Kau masih punya pacar dan sepertinya Jungkook- _ie_ bisa membaca keadaan," Nenek Taehyung bangkit dari kursi sembari memegangi pinggangnya,

"Ah, pinggangku," sekali lagi ia memandang Taehyung, "Aku menyayangi Jungkook sama seperti aku menyayangimu dan Mingyu. Aku mendukungmu dan Jungkook. Sungguh. Tapi kalau seperti ini keadaannya, lebih baik kau tidak memberikan Jungkook perhatian yang berlebihan. Kasihan Jungkook- _ie_. Anak malang dia itu."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya, biar kusuruh Mingyu."

"Aku akan menjaganya, Nek."

Nenek Taehyung melambaikan tangan pelan sebagai isyarat bahwa dia sudah capek berdebat.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Perdebatan kecil Taehyung dengan neneknya makin membebani batin Taehyung. Ia berlari menuju rumah Jin namun gerbang rumah itu sudah di gembok. Tidak biasanya digembok disaat hari belum begitu malam. Taehyung berteriak-teriak tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung melihat Jungkook sedang membawa sebuah nampan, berjalan di jalanan kecil dekat taman bersama Jin. Taehyung meneriakinya tapi Jungkook tidak menoleh.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , tolong lihat aku," gumam Taehyung.

"JUNGKOOK- _AH_. JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk berteriak tapi Jungkook tidak keluar untuk menemui Taehyung. Membiarkan Kim Taehyung berdiri dimakan dingin di depan gerbang rumah Kim Seokjin.

Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, Taehyung tidak sanggup berteriak lagi malam itu.

* * *

"Kook, ayo kencan!"

Jungkook terbatuk hebat. jelly di dalam mulutnya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah karena Kim Mingyu mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengagetkannya.

"K-kencan?"

"Ya, kencan. _Double date_. Nanti malam," Mingyu menjilat bibir atasnya yang terbalut bekas kopi _Americano_ kalengan.

" _Double date_? Kau gila! Aku ini namja, Gyu," Jungkook menjauhi Mingyu sambil melempar botol bekas minumannya.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang tidak rapi itu, "Ayolah! Aku benar-benar tidak punya pasangan untuk pergi."

Jungkook mendengus, "Kalau tidak punya pasangan kenapa ikut _double date_?"

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau akan datang. Sebab," Mingyu memanjangkan nada bicaranya, "Jeon Jungkook akan datang dan menyelamatkan Kim Mingyu dari rasa malu dan tidak akan membuat Kim Mingyu kehilangan harga diri. Tolong aku, ya?" Mingyu mengedipkan mata di depan Jungkook dengan harapan agar Jungkook merasa iba.

"Ini pemaksaan," Jungkook berjalan menjauhi Mingyu. Ia ingin pergi ke kelas karena waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit.

Mingyu mengejar Jungkook, "Ya! Teganya kau padaku. Mukaku mau ditaruh dimana nanti, aku terlanjur berjanji."

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Aku akan malu kalau datang sendirian."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Kumohon, tolong aku, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook membuang nafas kasar-kasar. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan mata hitamnya kemudian menggigit bibir, "Jemput aku di depan gerbang. Jangan protes dengan apa yang akan aku pakai nanti."

" _Aigo_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Kau memang penolongku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau _double date_ dengan siapa?"

"Soo young _Noona_ dan Tae- _hyung_."

.

.

Jungkook serasa ingin mengunci dirinya di kamar. Ia tidak percaya ia akan pergi berkencan. Kencan ganda dengan Kim Taehyung, Kim Mingyu dan Park Soo young. Namja 16 tahun itu memandangi dirinya di cermin besar, memperhatikan setiap detail dirinya yang ia rasa kurang sempurna. Sebentar-sebentar Jungkook menyisiri poninya, lalu ia merapikan kerah sweaternya. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup. Bukan karena ini adalah kencan pertamanya tapi karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan melihat Taehyung berkencan dengan orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook akan melihat bagaimana Taehyung memperlakukan seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau sudah selesai? Mingyu menunggu diluar," Nyonya Jeon mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook dan berkata lembut kepada putra semata wayangnya itu.

" _N-ne_ ," Jungkook membuka pintu dan Nyonya Jeon takjub dengan penampilan Jungkook. Jungkook nampak lain dengan _sweater_ putih berkerah tinggi dan jaket hitam dengan corak putih yang abstrak serta celana hitam yang terlihat _glossy_ dari kejauhan.

" _Eomma_ kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Jungkook saat ia menyadari binar di mata ibunya berubah.

"T-tidak. K-kau memakai sepatu _boots_ dari Tuan Muda Jin?! Itu cocok sekali untukmu," Nyonya Jeon tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan kalau Jungkook bisa setampan ini, " _Uri_ Jungkook- _ie_ sangat tampan. _Aigo_ , tampannya, _aigo_ ," Nyonya Jeon mulai mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

" _Eomma_ ~," Jungkook berusaha mengelak dari cubitan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana? Tidak biasanya kau berdandan seperti ini jika keluar dengan Mingyu."

"Hanya pergi jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah? Bukan kencan?" Nyonya Jeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik sesaat membuat ibunya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam," Nyonya Jeon mengantar Jungkook sampai ke depan paviliun. Dari kejauhan wanita itu melihat Mingyu yang melambai senang di depan mobil putihnya. Mingyu tidak menyetir, ia menyuruh sopir di rumahnya mengantarkan ia dan Jungkook ke tempat yang telah ia usulkan kepada Soo young.

Jungkook berlari ke arah Mingyu. Ia tersenyum dan Mingyu menyambut senyumnya.

"Jangan berlari, Kook. Rambutmu jadi berantakan. Sini aku rapikan dulu," Mingyu meraih tangan Jungkook dan mengurai gumpalan rambut hitam Jungkook yang mencuat dan terpisah dari kawanannya.

"Kau jadi agak lain," Jungkook memandangi penampilan Mingyu serta perlakuan Mingyu yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini Kim Mingyu adalah pasangan kencan Jeon Jungkook. Yang berarti Kim Mingyu harus menjaga Jeon Jungkook dan membuatnya senang. Meskipun ini bukan kencan kita yang sesungguhnya tetap saja ini hari yang istimewa untukku" bisik Mingyu ke telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook sontak memundurkan badan dan memukul dada Mingyu karena merasa malu.

"Aku mencoba untuk romantis," kata Mingyu sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook. Ia juga melindungi kepala Jungkook agar tidak membentuk lengkung pintu mobil.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa melihat Mingyu yang pada dasarnya adalah teman kecilnya bersikap romantis karena acara kencan ganda dengan pasangan palsunya yang tak lain adalah Jungkook.

"Eung, aku menyukainya."

.

.

Kaki Mingyu hampir membeku. Mantel hitam panjangnya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya hangat. Pemuda 16 tahun itu berjingkat-jingkat kecil lalu melirik Jungkook yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya dan meniup udara kosong. Mereka menunggu di depan sebuah tempat permainan arkade, dimana biasanya Jungkook dan Mingyu bermain dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengingat tempat ini dengan baik. Taehyung membawanya kemari saat usia Jungkook 12 tahun. Kala itu, Taehyung bilang dia menyisihkan uang jajannya untuk mengajak Jungkook main permainan arkade dan berjanji membelikannya sate ikan.

Jungkook tertawa menggigil ketika melihat Mingyu berlari mengelilinginya. Taehyung dan Soo young sudah terlambat 20 menit dari jam yang telah di tentukan dan sayangnya Mingyu sudah menyuruh sopirnya pulang.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih berjalan berhenti di depan mereka, seketika itu pula Mingyu berhenti berlari. Pemuda tinggi itu mematung di samping Jungkook dan memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membanting pintu mobil cukup keras.

" _Hyung_ lama sekali, aku dan Jungkook- _ie_ hampir mati kedinginan," protes Mingyu.

Pemuda yang keluar dari dalam mobil, Kim Taehyung, diam tak bersuara tapi matanya menjelajah, menguliti Jungkook. Jungkook bisa mengatakan kalau Taehyung sedang marah.

" _Hyung_!" Mingyu menegur Taehyung yang mengabaikannya.

Taehyung membisu, ia memilih untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang lainnya, membantu seorang gadis bermantel tebal keluar dari dalam mobil. Gadis dengan _beanie hat_ abu-abu dan penutup telinga putih.

"Maaf kami terlambat, Mingyu- _ya_. Aku sedikit kesulitan memilih baju. I-ini kencan ganda pertamaku," Soo young menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain dan mencuri pandang kepada Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung secara terang-terangkan menatap Jungkook. Dan Jungkook, ia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Dimana pasangan kencanmu?" tanya Soo young lagi.

"Biar aku kenalkan pada _Noona_ lagi," Mingyu meraih telapak tangan Jungkook, membawa lelaki manis itu mendekat kearahnya, " _Noona_ , ini Jeon Jungkook. Pasangan kencanku," Mingyu menepuk pundak Jungkook.

" _Omo_!" Soo young menutup mulutnya, matanya yang besar itu tiba-tiba menyipit, menjadi semacam garis lurus dan sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Harusnya aku tahu kalau Jungkook- _ssi_ bukan hanya sekadar teman untukmu. Wah, harusnya aku sudah curiga," Soo young mendorong pelan lengan Mingyu. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya, "Jungkook memang cantik, Gyu- _ya_ ," Soo young lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak salah pilih."

Mingyu terbatuk. Pipinya memerah. Mata hitamnya beralih dari Park Soo young kepada Jeon Jungkook. Teman sekelasnya itu balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang? Di dalam lebih hangat," Mingyu mengerling kepada Jungkook. Ketika Jungkook ingin berjalan ke dalam, Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk menggandeng tangan _namja_ imut itu. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang merasa sangat terbakar di awal musim dingin ini.

Kim Taehyung,

Pemuda yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jeon Jungkook bahkan saat Park Soo young mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat.

* * *

"Ini babak final! Mingyu melawan Taehyung! Taehyung- _ah_ , _fighting_!"

Park Soo young berada di tengah-tengah antara tubuh Mingyu dan Taehyung. Setengah jam yang lalu mereka telah memutuskan untuk bermain lempar bola basket ke ring mini. Permainan kesukaan Mingyu.

Mingyu melawan Jungkook dan Soo young melawan Taehyung. Sejak awal permainan pun pemenangnya sudah dapat dipastikan. Kim Mingyu dan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Soo young dapat disingkirkan dengan mudah dan kini kedua kakak beradik Kim yang akan bertanding. Kendati permainan ini bukan sesuatu yang serius, raut wajah wajah Taehyung jauh dari kata santai. Alis pemuda itu hampir menyatu. Ia bahkan tidak membalas ucapan-ucapan penyemangat dari Park Soo young. Taehyung malah memperhatikan Jungkook yang menunduk memainkan ujung _sweater_ nya dan Mingyu yang dengan kurang ajarnya menepuk pipi Jungkook dan sesumbar berkata kalau dia akan menang. Taehyung menyeringai, tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan Mingyu menang.

Taehyung begitu berambisi untuk mengalahkan adiknya. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu mendapat perhatian Jungkook. Ia sudah cukup iri dengan Mingyu yang mendapat senyuman manis dari Jungkook sedangkan dirinya, dilihat oleh Jungkook pun tidak.

"245! Tae, sedikit lagi!" pekik Soo young.

"Gyu, susul Tae- _hyung_. Ayo lebih cepat lagi!" Jungkook menjadi antusias dan gemas melihat Mingyu beberapa kali gagal memasukkan bola basket. Ia mengguncang tubuh Mingyu.

"Ah, sial!" Mingyu memukul besi pembatas di sampingnya saat layar di permainan lempar bola basket itu menampilkan tulisan _game over_. Ia kalah tipis dari Taehyung. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat Soo young memeluk Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa senang. Gadis itu menggesekan pipinya ke pundak Taehyung lalu memuji laki-laki bersurai coklat itu setinggi langit.

"Kau menang Taehyung- _ah_! Menang! Ah, hebatnya _namjachinguku_!"

Taehyung menepuk tangannya untuk membersihkannya dari debu. Namja dengan paras menarik itu kemudian melirik Jungkook yang sedang merapikan poni Mingyu dan menenangkan Mingyu yang kalah dalam permainan.

"Maafkan aku, aku kalah."

" _Gwenchana_ , lain kali kau pasti menang. Kau haus? Biar aku belikan minuman," Jungkook menepuk punggung Mingyu.

" _Aniya_ , biar aku yang membelinya. Kim Mingyu akan menyenangkan Jeon Jungkook hari ini. Aku sudah berjanji kan? Jadi, kau mau minum apa?"

"Samakan saja denganmu," jawab Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kopi?!"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, "Dua kopi untuk Mingyu yang kelelahan dan Jungkook yang kalah di babak pertama," kata Jungkook. Mingyu tertawa keras tapi ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar sebuah dengusan dari samping tubuhnya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa mengetahui kalau Taehyung sedang memandanginya.

"Dua kopi akan segera datang. Bersabarlah!" Mingyu mencubit pipi Jungkook sebelum pergi dengan setengah berlari.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu meninggalkan Jungkook bersama sepasang kekasih yang Jungkook kira saling menyayangi. Jungkook berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya ataupun pura-pura bersiul atau bahkan menggerak-gerakan kakinya perlahan, membenturkannya dengan mesin permainan.

"Jungkook-ie, kemari! Mendekat padaku agar kau merasa hangat. Kau pikir ini musim apa? Jaket seperti ini tidak akan bisa melindungimu dari udara dingin," suara Taehyung agak berat tanda kalau dirinya sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Ia menyeret jaket Jungkook agar mendekat ke arahnya. Taehyung yang memakai _long coat_ warna coklat sontak membuka mantelnya itu dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku mantelnya. Ia mungkin sedih karena Jungkook datang bukan untuknya tapi Taehyung tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook kedinginan. Taehyung memakaikannya kepada Jungkook tidak peduli jika Soo young sedang menonton atau berpikiran aneh tentang ia dan Jungkook.

"Kemari! Biar kupasangkan sarung tangan untukmu."

" _Hyung_ , Soo young _Noona_ menonton," bisik Jungkook. Uap tipis keluar dari lubang hidung Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia punya mata."

Jungkook memukul pundak Taehyung dan membuat namja yang nyaris 3 tahun lebih tua darnya itu sedikit terhuyung,

"Dia pasangan kencanmu," kata Jungkook lirih.

Raut muka Taehyung semakin muram. Senyum tipis yang sepersekian detik menghiasi bibirnya seakan lenyap tertiup angin, terbang entah kemana.

Jungkook mendorong dan menepis tangan Taehyung yang berusaha memakaiakan sarung tangan berwarna biru pada tangannya. Dorongan Jungkook yang terakhir berhasil membuat Taehyung hampir jatuh terduduk.

"Baik. Kau tidak mau pakai sarung tangan? _Fine_." mata Taehyung meruncing, seperti memberikan efek tatapan penuh tusukan jarum pada tubuh Jungkook. _Namja_ itu berujar dingin.

"Bukan begitu- Maksudku, aku bisa pakai sendiri. Berikan sarung tangannya padaku!"

Taehyung sontak mengangkat tinggi sarung tangannya dan membiarkan Jungkook meloncat tanpa henti di depannya. Jungkook terus berusaha menggapai sarung tangan di tangan Taehyung namun Taehyung juga ikut meloncat agar Jungkook tidak bisa menjangkau sarung tangan yang sebenarnya adalah milik Taehyung itu.

Taehyung terus menggoda Jungkook, sebelum pada akhirnya Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung dan membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu meloncat dengan satu kaki seperti sedang main permainan ayam-ayaman.

" _Appo_! Ya!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, _Hy-_ "

"Ehm, Tae, aku haus. Bisa kau belikan aku minuman?!" Soo young memotong perkataan Jungkook. Gadis itu memasang wajah memelas sambil menggosok pelan lehernya. Gadis itu merasa terabaikan dan mencoba masuk ke dalam obrolan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Taehyung.

Acaranya untuk menggoda Jungkook lebih lama terhenti. Taehyung meraba kantong-kantong di mantelnya, mencari dompetnya,

"Aku akan segera kembali," lanjut Taehyung sembari meletakkan sepasang sarung tangan di telapak tangan Jungkook, "Aku mau melihat sarung tangan ini sudah kau pakai saat aku kembali ke sini, Jungkook- _ie_ ," Taehyung masih sempat mengancam Jungkook sebelum pergi membelikan minum pesanan Soo young.

Jungkook mendadak menjadi diam ketika Soo young menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Jungkook artikan. Rasanya ada seseorang yang siap mengulitimu hidup-hidup hanya dengan pandangannya saja. _Namja_ 16 tahun itu mendaham, bersiul kecil sambil memakai sarung tangan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Taehyung- _ah_ sedekat itu denganmu."

Jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih cepat ketika Soo young membahas Taehyung.

" _Ne_ , kami sudah lama berteman," Jungkook mengangguk kecil, ia membuat suara mendesis main-main dengan mulutnya pertanda bahwa Jungkook sedang gugup. Jungkook tidak ahli bicara secara langsung dengan orang baru.

"Ah, _really_? Aku tidak tahu, Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu," Soo young menggaruk pelipisnya.

"A-aku bisa mengerti. Tae- _hyung_ punya banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk diceritakan daripada aku," Jungkook tertawa sarkas. Ia mendongak ke langit-langit, matanya menatap lampu warna-warni yang menggantung dimana-mana.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menilai pertemanan kalian. Maaf!" Soo young buru-buru memperbaiki kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur ia ucapkan. Gadis itu merasa sedikit menyakiti Jungkook.

"Tidak masalah," Jungkook tersenyum lembut.

"H-hanya saja, j-jika kau sedemikian dekat dengan Taehyung- _ie,_ boleh aku minta bantuan?"

" _Ye_?" sahut Jungkook sembari membenarkan letak sarung tangannya.

"Hubunganku dan Taehyung sedikit renggang karena kepergianku ke Amerika. Ini memang sedikit tidak sopan karena menceritakan masalah pribadiku padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Taehyung terasa sangat jauh dariku meskipun kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Bisakah kau membantuku lebih dekat dengan Taehyung- _ie_? Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Kim Taehyung, Jungkook- _ssi_."

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

.

Agak ngadet di chapter ini, karena ide tentang Vkook lagi kosong. Stoknya abis. Perlu isi ulang keknya. Maaf karo kurang nge-feel, lain kali akan mencoba lebih keras untuk membuat cerita lebih baik.

Kali ini, tolong dimaklumi :')) apa? banyak scene sama Joy? tolong dimaklumi wkwkwk

Thanks for everyone, jangan lupa untuk review dan kasih aku ide untuk nulis ff vkook.

Yorobun, Saranghae ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cygnus merindukan fanfic Vkook Alestie, favorit Cygnus. Kemana engkau wahai author kerenku? Aku sampai harus bikin ff sendiri tapi hasilnya tetap kurang memuaskan : ((

I miss you! Really!

.

.

BTS belongs to themselves

.

.

.

 **Hold Me Tight**

 **(Cause I want to live in the same world with you)**

* * *

"Kau mau membantuku, Jungkook- _ssi_?"

"Aku tidak bisa. _Joesonghamnida_."

* * *

Taehyung dan Mingyu kembali bersamaan. Mesin penjual minuman macet cukup lama dan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menendang mesin minuman tersebut sampai seorang petugas datang memarahi mereka dan menyarankan mereka untuk menggunakan mesin penjual minuman lain di ruangan lain.

"Taehyung- _ah_!" Soo young yang tadinya duduk langsung melompat dan menghampiri Taehyung dan Mingyu.

"Dimana Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung reflek saat mendapat Soo young sendirian. Mingyu langsung mengecek _handpone_ -nya.

"Jungkook pulang. _Eomma_ -nya menelepon dan dia meninggalkan aku sendiri," Soo young mencebik dan mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas pegangan Soo young dan mencengkeram lengan Soo young. Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terlalu kering saat ini, "K-kapan- ah tidak- apa dia baru saja pergi?"

"Hm, beberapa menit yang lalu," Soo young mengangguk dengan raut wajah polos.

Taehyung menutup matanya sembari mendesah kecil, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada adiknya yang sepertinya sedang mencoba menelepon seseorang.

"Gyu, aku titip Joy padamu. Antarkan dia pulang!"

"Eh? Tapi aku mau menyusul J-"

"Kubilang antarkan dia pulang. Aku pergi," Taehyung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Mantel coklatnya berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya yang tergesa.

"Dia kelihatannya sangat menyukai Jungkook," kata Soo young dengan ekspresi wajah sedih. Ia memainkan ujung _sweater_ -nya, "Taehyung tidak pernah sekhawatir itu padaku."

"Aku sudah bilang pada _Noona_ kalau mereka saling menyukai kan?" Mingyu memasukkan _hanphone_ -nya ke dalam saku setelah ia gunakan untuk pura-pura menelepon.

"Kau juga menyukai Jungkook kan?"

" _Ne_. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jungkook sudah menentukan kepada siapa hatinya ia serahkan. Dia itu kelinci kecil Kim Taehyung," Mingyu tertawa, namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia menunduk dan menghela nafas. Ia mengingat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berciuman di depan rumah Jin dan saling mengucapkan kata cinta.

"Dan kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Mingyu mengambil nafas, "Meskipun aku tidak ingin kalah tapi aku tidak mau membuat Jungkook terpaksa menerimaku."

" _God_! Aku tersentuh, kau tahu," Soo young memukul lengan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Noona_?"

"Aku sudah tahu Taehyung tidak menyukai dari awal. Kami berpacaran, tapi setiap hari Minggu dia selalu berusaha pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh kok, aku menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti Taehyung," Soo young mengambil kopi yang sebenarnya di beli untuk Jungkook dari tangan Minggu, gadis itu meringis karena tangan perih, tutup kalengnya rapat sekali,

"Orangku bilang kalau dia pergi ke sebuah rumah besar untuk bertemu seorang anak laki-laki. Dia menemui Jungkook, itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat Jungkook meskipun tidak secara langsung. Aku tahu Taehyung tidak menyukaiku, aku menunggunya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku pikir kalau aku pergi ke Amerika dia akan memutuskanku, setidaknya dia akan punya alasan untuk putus. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, Kim Taehyung _pabo_!"

Mingyu tertawa kecil lalu ikut membuka kopinya dan bersandar pada tembok, "Kakakku memang pengecut. Aku malu jadi adiknya."

"Meskipun begitu, Taehyung adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku beruntung bertemu dengannya. Dia menghiburku dan membuatku menemukan keberanianku kembali. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada kakakmu yang pengecut itu ya," Soo young merogoh sakunya saat merasakan getaran yang bersumber dari telepon pintarnya.

"Malas. Sampaikan saja sendiri. Aku capek. Berakting ternyata menguras tenaga. Merencanakan kencan ganda palsu ini juga melelahkan."

"Aku takut tidak sempat mengatakannya, aku akan kembali ke Amerika besok."

"A-apa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa sakitmu tambah parah?"

"Tidak. _Appa_ dan aku pulang untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas agar bisa menetap permanen di Amerika. Dan aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Taehyung. Aku berniat untuk putus, tapi bermain-main dulu kedengarannya mengasyikan," mata Soo young menyipit karena tersenyum, "Ah sebentar, si bodoh ini menelepon terus sejak tadi."

"Siapa?" Mingyu melongok mencoba membaca nama seseorang di layar ponsel Soo young.

"Temanku. _Hello_?! Yook Sungjae?"

* * *

Taehyung memutar setirnya dengan cepat, seperti seorang pembalap yang akan menikung di jalan pegunungan. Ia pernah melakukan ini, balapan di Gwangju bersama Jung Hoseok menggunakan mobil sepupunya, Kim Namjoon. Taehyung menabrak pembatas jalan yang mengakibatkan mobil dan SIM Namjoon disita kepolisian. Tapi, kini ceritanya beda. Taehyung mengejar seseorang dan ia tidak tahu dimana orang itu berada.

Uap menguar dari mulut Taehyung setiap pemuda tampan itu melongokkan kepala keluar mobil untuk mengecek apakah orang yang ia temui di jalan adalah Jungkook atau bukan.

" _Shit_! Dimana anak itu?" Taehyung mengumpat, sebelah tangannya berusaha memasang _earphone_ tanpa kabel ke telinganya lalu menekan layar handphone-nya dengan tidak sabar.

Taehyung berniat menjelaskan segalanya kepada Jungkook. Segalanya. Ia siap menerima kemarahan Jungkook tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook semakin salah paham dan menjauhinya. Taehyung merasa cukup bodoh karena mau saja datang ke kencan ganda usulan Soo young. Ia harusnya bisa menduga siapa orang yang akan diajak Soo young untuk kencan ganda. Pasti Mingyu karena Soo young tidak punya banyak teman.

"Dia tidak mengangkat telepo-" Taehyung membanting setir ke arah kanan sampai-sampai roda mobil depannya sedikit naik ke trotoar.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung buru-buru keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Jungkook yang berjalan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sarung tangan biru Taehyung sudah terpasang di tangan Jungkook.

" _Hyung_?! Kenapa di sini?" Taehyung bisa mengatakan jika Jungkook benar-benar kedinginan. Poni pemuda yang lebih muda dari Taehyung itu menggelepar lemas di dahinya, sedikit basah karena terkena udara lembab.

"Kenapa di sini katamu? Kau! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau suka sekali menghilang belakangan ini!" Taehyung menarik kerah jaket Jungkook, mendekatkan _namja_ yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu ke tubuh Taehyung.

" _Eomma_ menelepon," jawab Jungkook. Suaranya bergetar aneh, ia hendak menangis karena Taehyung menarik kerahnya dan melotot seperti orang kesetanan.

"Lalu kenapa berjalan seperti ini? Kenapa tidak menelepon taksi? Rumahmu itu jauh, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku sedang berhemat, l-lagipula aku suka berjalan kaki kok," Jungkook tertawa kecil, membusungkan dadanya, "Kau kan tahu aku suka olahraga."

Bibir Taehyung turun, ia sedih melihat Jungkook seperti ini, "Udara sangat dingin, Jungkook- _ah_. Jangan seperti ini. Kau lebih suka berjalan di tengah udara dingin daripada meminta tolong padaku? Kau sedang berhemat? Datang padaku dan aku akan memberikan apapun padamu. Tidak perlu bayar. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah datang padaku. _Jebal_!"

Jungkook pura-pura menggosok hidungnya untuk mengusap air mata di sudut matanya,

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya bergantung padamu. _Hyung_ sudah menjagaku sejak kecil. Aku tidak bisa menggantungkan diri pada orang yang juga harus menjaga orang lain. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

Taehyung membuka kancing mantelnya. Ia menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat menonton mereka berdua tapi Taehyung sudah tidak peduli.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku jujur padamu. Aku bersalah. Aku tidak memberitahumu soal hubunganku dan Joy."

"Kau tidak bersalah, Hyung. Kau bisa pacaran dengan siapa saja-"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bersalah. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri dengan berpacaran dengan Joy. Aku akan bicara padanya dan menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. K-kita bisa memulai semua dari awal lagi- tidak-tidak, kita bisa memulai lembaran yang baru," Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan menyakitinya, _Hyung_. Dia sangat menyukaimu," Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Nafasnya yang panas menerpa wajah Taehyung membuat Taehyung terbuai.

"Aku menyakitimu karena kebohonganku, aku tidak akan membuat Joy lebih sakit hati."

Wajah Jungkook merah, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung, merasakan usapan tangan besar Taehyung di sisi kepalanya. Rasanya hangat. Ia ingin egois untuk memiliki Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook ingin Taehyung membelai kepalanya seperti ini untuk seterusnya. Ia juga ingin bisa bersandar ke bahu Taehyung selama yang Jungkook mau.

"Lalu kau? Kau tidak menginginkanku, Kook?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata coklat Taehyung yang sedikit berair. Taehyung tiba-tiba mengusap sudut mata Jungkook dan membelai pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Aku selalu ingin berlari padamu, _Hyung_. Memelukmu. Aku juga ingin tinggal di dunia yang sama denganmu agar aku bisa mencintamu tanpa keraguan."

Tangis Jungkook sudah tak terbendung, mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ingin menambahkan kata tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya, ia menundukkan kepala lagi

"Hei," Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook, "Peluk aku sesukamu," Taehyung menekan punggung Jungkook agar tubuh mereka semakin menempel, "Cintaiku aku sesukamu," bibir Taehyung turun ke pipi lalu ke sudut bibir Jungkook, "Buat aku jadi milikmu. Jika kau tidak melakukannya,aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali ke tempat permainan arkade. Mingyu dan Soo young belum pulang. Saat Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba, Mingyu dan Soo young sedang duduk di bangku kecil. Soo young menyambut Taehyung, ia berpura-pura terkejut karena Taehyung dan Jungkook berpegangan tangan. Kelihatannya erat sekali sampai buku-buku jari Taehyung memerah.

"Jungkook- _ie_ , kau kembali? _Eomma_ -mu bagaimana?" tanya Soo young.

Jungkook merona, ia malu mengingat kebohongan tentang telepon ibunya.

"Joy, aku dan Jungkook ingin bicara," sahut Taehyung. Ia memandang Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Bicaralah. Ada apa?" Soo young tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kita putus. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku dan Jungkook- _ie_ lebih lama lagi. Aku menyukai orang lain, aku menyukai Jungkook. Harap mengerti," Taehyung membungkuk sedikit.

Soo young tidak berkata apapun. Gadis itu langsung menampar pipi Taehyung. Taehyung tidak bereaksi.

"Soo young- _ssi_ ," Jungkook berusaha menghentikan Soo young yang kelihatannya akan menampar pipi Taehyung yang lain.

"Biarkan saja, Jungkook- _ie_. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Soo young menampar pipi Taehyung sekali lagi.

Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajah Taehyung. Soo young benar-benar menamparnya dengan keras.

"Tamparan yang ini untuk Jungkook. Kau sudah menyakiti perasaan anak manis ini," Soo young menepuk kepala Jungkook yang notabennya lebih tinggi darinya, "Sudah kuwakili. Karena aku tahu dia pasti tidak mau menamparmu," Soo young tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, Kim Taehyung. Aku menerima keputusanmu. Mulai sekarang kita putus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mari berteman saja, oke?" Soo young mengulurkan tangan untuk salaman.

Taehyung mengangkat wajanya dan menatap Soo young dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Meskipun kau tampan kalau kau menatapku seperti itu, tetap saja seram."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah."

"Pukul aku kalau begitu," Taehyung mengenggam tangan Soo young untuk diarahkan ke pipinya.

Soo young menggeleng lalu menarik tangannya, "Maaf ya, aku tidak punya kebiasaan untuk mempermalukan seseorang di depan pacarnya."

Gadis itu selanjutnya memeluk Jungkook dan mencium pipi gembil Jungkook. Soo young menatap Jungkook yang menurutnya mempunyai wajah tampan namun begitu polos disaat yang sama, "Jungkook- _ssi_ , tolong jaga Taehyung untukku. _Ne_? Aku tahu kau akan menjaganya meskipun aku tidak memintamu, aku hanya berusaha membuat momen ini mengharukan," Soo young tertawa diikuti Mingyu dan Taehyung, "Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini. Menampar pacar ketika putus cinta lalu menasehati pacar barunya. Ini seperti cerita di drama pagi yang kutonton dulu."

Jungkook tertawa. Ia mengangguk lembut. Jungkook tidak tahu kalau Soo young sebaik ini.

" _Aigo_ , imutnya. Kau begitu penurut, aku takut si _pabo_ ini akan memanfaatkanmu nanti. Oh, mobil jemputanku kelihatannya sudah datang. Ini kencan yang menyenangkan meskipun sedikit kacau. Kalau ada kesempatan, ayo kita _double date_ lagi. Aku pulang ya, _bye_!"

Soo young berbalik. Ia pura-pura membenahi kerah bajunya sementara yang ia lakukan adalah mengusap air matanya. Namun tak berapa lama ia tersenyum, menurutnya ia melakukan hal yang benar.

Sementara itu, Taehyung mengamit lengan Jungkook sembari menatap Mingyu yang bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang Jungkook- _ie_ adalah pacarku. Kau dengar itu kan? Pacar! _Namjachingu_! Kami ada hubungan," kata Taehyung penuh penekanan. Jungkook yang ada di sebelahnya mencubit lengan Taehyung agar tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan,

"Persaingan kita selesai."

"Setidaknya dia belum jadi istrimu kan? Aku masih bisa mengambilnya kapan saja," balas Mingyu tak kalah pedas.

"Ya! Bocah ini!" Taehyung melotot dan menendang kaki Mingyu, "Jungkook- _ah_ , ayo kita pulang!"

"Mingyu bagaimana?" kata Jungkook ketika Taehyung menariknya.

"Adikku yang menyebalkan itu punya sopir, Jungkook- _ah._ Dia punya _handpone_ dan di negara ini kau bisa memesan taksi lewat _handphone_ selama kau punya uang. Kalau dia tidak bawa uang, dia masih bisa jalan kaki," Taehyung nyengir.

Mingyu yang mendengar ocehan kakaknya berusaha menendang balik kaki kakaknya itu. Sayangnya, Taehyung berhasil menghindar dan berlari menyeret Jungkook. Untuk sesaat Mingyu sedih karena Jungkook akhirnya memilih kakaknya namun di sisi lain ia bahagia karena ikut andil dalam memberikan Jungkook kebahagiaan. Rencananya dengan Soo young biar saja menjadi rahasianya dan gadis yang akan menetap di Amerika itu.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" Jin mengambil daging ikan makarel di depannya sembari memperhatikan Jungkook yang raut wajahnya luar biasa cerah pagi ini. Jin dan Jungkook sarapan di paviliun. Sementara itu, Nyonya Jeon berada di rumah utama untuk membantu ibu Jin, Nyonya Kim, mencoba resep kue baru.

"Ha? Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jungkook gugup. Kakinya tidak bisa diam, ia benar-benar sedang dalam mode gelisah.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Jin melahap sesendok nasi namun matanya masih tidak beralih dari Jungkook.

Pagi ini, aura Jungkook sedikit berbeda. Jin bisa merasakan kalau _dongsaeng_ -nya itu sedang dalam keadaan bahagia.

"Ah, aku tahu, dua hari yang lalu kau habis kencan dengan Kim Mingyu. Aku benar kan?" Jin berdiri, nasi di mulutnya masih penuh.

"Bukan begitu," Jungkook merona."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berpacaran dengan Tae- _hyung_ ," Jungkook tersenyum tipis lalu melahap sesendok nasi. Rambut coklatnya yang mirip batok kelapa mengembang lucu.

Jin menyemburkan sebagian nasi di dalam mulutnya, " _MWO_? _MWOYA_? Demi koleksi boneka kakao _friends_ Namjoon, kapan itu terjadi? Kenapa kau pacaran dengan alien itu, Kook- _ie_?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh pacaran dengan Tae- _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook polos. Obrolan dramatis antara dirinya dan Jin sudah sering terjadi. Jadi, Jungkook tidak terlalu terkejut dengan semburan nasi dan teriakan Jin.

"Kenapa? Taehyung itu aneh, kurang ajar, ceroboh. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkanmu padanya, aku sudah bersumpah."

"Namjoon- _hyung_ juga aneh, kadang kurang ajar, dia malah lebih ceroboh dari Taehyungie- _hyung_. Dia merusak pintu kulkasmu beberapa bulan lalu," Jungkook menyendok nasi lagi dan menambahkan ikan makarel lagi ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Kenapa kau malah membahas Namjoon?"

" _Hyung_ menyukainya."

"Ya! Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan orang yang ceroboh, bercita-cita menjadi pengecek mikrofon, suka mendengkur dan suka merusak barang orang lain itu. Aku tidak menyukainya!" Jin sampai terengah-engah karena mengucapkan itu dengan cepat.

" _Hyung_ menyukainya," Jungkook memasang ekspresi aneh, "Aku tahu kalian ciuman di dapur Jumat lalu. Itu yang namanya tidak suka?"

Jin terlihat akan membantah namun mulutnya mengatup lagi,

" _Hyung_ boleh pacaran dengan Namjoon- _hyung,_ kenapa aku tidak boleh pacaran dengan Tae- _hyung_?"

Sial. Jin mati kutu. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan terpergok oleh Jungkook. Pemuda itu sekarang sangat ingin menghajar Namjoon yang sembarangan menciumnya.

"K-Kau melihatnya?"

"Eung."

"Jangan beritahu ayah dan ibuku."

Jungkook mendengus lucu.

Jin terbiasa mengutuk Namjoon di depan orang tuanya, mengatakan kecerobohan-kecerobohan Namjoon. Jika mereka tahu bahwa anak mereka berpacaran dengan orang yang selalu ia jelek-jelekkan, harga diri Jin akan jatuh dan ia akan malu. Orang tuanya akan menertawakannya berhari-hari. Padahal, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Jin menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon karena hubungan kedua keluarga itu pun terjalin sangat baik.

" _Aye, captain_. _Hyung_ mengizinku pacaran dengan Tae- _hyung_?"

Jin mengangguk lemas sambil menggigit ikan makarel yang entah kenapa jadi sedikit alot.

"Yay!" seru Jungkook. Ia tersenyum senang sambil mengunyah ikan makarelnya persis seperti Jeon Jungkook kecil yang selalu Jin lindungi.

Tiba-tiba, Nyonya Jeon muncul dari balik pintu, ia tersenyum sembari mengelap tangan ke celemeknya, "Jungkook- _ah_ , Taehyung- _ie_ datang menjemputmu. Dia menunggu di depan gerbang. Tuan Muda, anda sudah selesai sarapan? Aku dan ibu Tuan Muda membuat kue mangkuk, Tuan muda mau beberapa?"

"Aku kenyang, beri aku tiga kue saja," Jin mengusap perutnya.

" _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak kenyang," kata Jungkook sembari menyambar tas sekolahnya, " _Eomma_ , aku berangkat!"

" _N-ne_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Belajar yang benar," Nyonya Jeon membelai pipi Jungkook sebelum memberikan jalan pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Semakin hari, Jungkook- _ie_ semakin tidak mau mendengarkanku," Jin meminum segelas air, "Terima kasih untuk makanannya," pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-anak itu memang sedikit bandel. Maafkan dia, Tuan Muda. A-apa dia membuat masalah yang merepotkan Tuan Muda?"

"Dia baru saja membuatku melanggar sumpahku."

"Ya Tuhan! Sumpah?" Nyonya Jeon menutup mulutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mana kuenya? Apa ada rasa daging? Pacarku suka daging."

* * *

"Kiri, _Hyung_! Belok Kiri! Ya! Awas ada mobil lain! Tolong perhatikan jalannya. _Hyung_!"

Jungkook mengubur wajah di balik tas ranselnya karena Taehyung sepertinya hendak membawanya mati dengan cara menabrakan mobil pada mobil lain. Pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu mengemudi sembarangan. Menerabas gerombolan daun mapel yang tergeletak tak beratutan di jalan raya.

Taehyung mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan sambil memandangi wajah Jungkook lama-lama lalu ia akan kembali memperhatikan jalan lagi karena Jungkook berteriak histeris karena Taehyung nyaris menabrak kendaraan lain.

"Sudah. Sudah. Aku turun di sini saja, sekolahku sudah dekat. Tepikan mobilnya!" Teriak Jungkook sambil mengguncang _hoodie_ abu-abu yang terlapisi jaket kulit Taehyung. Ia juga hendak melepas sabuk keselamatannya.

Jungkook tidak meragukan _skill_ menyetir Taehyung pasalnya pemuda itu tahu jika Taehyung sudah mulai menyetir bahkan ketika usianya belum cukup untuk mendapat izin mengemudi. Taehyung juga menjadi pembalap ilegal dan sering beraksi di daerah Gwangju sewaktu SMA. Jungkook pernah diajak sekali ke sana saat usianya masih 14 tahun dan ia berjanji untuk tidak datang lagi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Taehyung memelintir kemudi dengan cepat, membelok tajam dan bersorak seperti orang gila saat mencapai garis _finish_. Beruntungnya, belakangan ini, Taehyung tidak terlalu aktif ikut balapan liar karena ancaman dari Kim Namjoon, Tuan Kim dan tentu saja Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook tentu akan protes ketika seseorang mengantarkannya sekolah menyetir dengan sangat tidak hati-hati. Sarapan ikan makarelnya terasa terombang-ambing diperutnya, bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, maju mundur tak keruan karena perut Jungkook teraduk sempurna seperti mesin pengaduk semen. Bahkan jantungnya serasa melompat naik ke mulutnya.

"Aku bilang menepi!" Jungkook membentak Taehyung dan Taehyung seketika menepikan mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Kook?"

Jungkook memelototi Taehyung. Jika perutnya tidak sakit, ia pasti akan meninju rahang Taehyung sekarang juga. Ia tidak peduli kalau pun muka tampan Taehyung akan dihiasi memar.

"Kau sedang mengantar anak SMA ke sekolah, _Hyung_ , bukan balapan liar. Kau mau kita berdua celaka? Aduh, perutku-" Jungkook merasa mual. Tangan Jungkook gemetaran merayap sepanjang pintu berusaha menarik _handle_ pintu mobil.

"Ya ampun, Kook, kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi? R-rahimmu? Apa karena rahimmu?"

" _Pabo_ ," Jungkook mendorong kepala Taehyung saat Taehyung memajukan wajahnya ke perut Jungkook, "Aku kekenyangan dan Hyung mengebut seperti mengejar penjahat. Aku mual," Jungkook menggigit kukunya tatkala Taehyung meletakkan tangannya yang besar ke perut Jungkook dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apa mengusap perut bisa mengurangi rasa mual?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bertatapan. Sepasang obsidian dan hazel saling bertemu, menyapa dalam kebisuan, mengikat satu sama lain dengan belitan gaib.

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku bisa mengusapnya selama mungkin."

Rasa panas menyebar ke seluruh wajah Jungkook. Ia tidak tahu wajahnya sudah semerah apa tapi melihat senyum Taehyung yang semakin lebar, Jungkook bisa memperkirakan bahwa wajahnya sedang mempermalukan dirinya.

"Kau membuatku gemas, Jungkook- _ie_. Sungguh. Aku tahu kau ingin memegang tangan sejak tadi. Lirikanmu itu membuatku gila, Jeon Jungkook. Aku juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu dan aku mengebut untuk membuatmu meloncat ketakutan kepadaku, memegang tanganku, seperti ini. " Taehyung menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jungkook lalu membawa punggung tangan Jungkook ke bibirnya.

"Tapi kau bisa ditilang, _Hyung_."

"Maka dari itu aku mengambil jalan memutar yang tidak ada CCTV-nya," Taehyung tersenyum lebar seakan telah mengemukakan teori baru kepada dosen di kampusnya.

"Kita berdua bisa mati," Jungkook mendesis.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau gila."

Jungkook menyentak tangan Taehyung dan meraih tas ranselnya yang ada di kursi belakang. Tas itu sudah jatuh ke lantai mobil bersama beberapa kotak dengan gambar biji-bijian.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Taehyung- _ssi._ Lain kali jika kau ingin balapan di tengah kota, jangan pernah mengajakku," Jungkook hendak menutup pintu mobil Taehyung sebelum si empunya menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya di sela-sela pintu.

Jungkook segera menahan pintu mobil yang tadinya hendak ia banting karena Taehyug menyelipkan jarinya. Hampir saja.

"Apa itu cara memanggil kekasihmu? Dan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi tidak sopan seperti ini, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Mengesalkan. Sekali mengesalkan tetap saja mengesalkan. Jungkook sudah mengkhawatirkannya tapi Taehyung selalu membuat Jungkook ingin meninjunya setelahnya lalu khawatir lagi lalu keinginan untuk meninju itu semakin besar. Lucu sekali. Lucu yang aneh.

Jungkook memegangi tali bahu tas ranselnya sambil memandangi Taehyung dari tepi pintu mobil,

" _Hyung_ mau aku panggil bagaimana?"

Taehyung melambai pelan menyuruh Jungkook untuk masuk kembali. Taehyung terus melambai sampai Jungkook kembali memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya ke dalam mobil, sebatas kepala dan tubuh bagian atasnya saja. Sedangkan Taehyung juga mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai bibirnya berada tepat di samping Jungkook,

" _Daddy_."

Jungkook terkesiap, mata doenya melebar. Ia reflek menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga puncak kepalanya membentur langit-langit mobil. Taehyung sempat terbahak beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut mengelus kepala Jungkook, mencium benjolan di kepala Jungkook dan yang terakhir memberi kecupan di pipi Jungkook.

"Belajar yang giat. Jika aku sempat aku akan menjemputmu nanti," Taehyung menutup pintu mobilnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada kekasih kecilnya yang berdiri di trotoar, masih mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Telepon rumah sakit dan aku kalau benjolan di kepalamu tidak juga sembuh. Dan jangan tergoda oleh _namja_ lain. Kau sudah punya aku."

"Iya."

"Iya apa?"

"Iya saja."

Taehyung menggeleng kecil lalu mendecakkan lidah prihatin,

" _Yes, Dadd_ -"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memacu mobilnya ketika Jungkook sudah siap melempar ranselnya ke arah Taehyung. Dari spion mobil Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang tertawa lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri. Taehyung bahagia. Ia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Bersama Jungkook, kelinci kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

.

.

God save me!Cygnus ngrasa ini cheesy banget. Aku gak bisa bikin adegan romantis yang bisa bikin gemay. Maafkan. Ini niatnya Cuma mau cepet update aja mumpung ada ide. Eh taunya gini.

Mohon dimaklumi.

Taehyung juga kelihatan laknat banget hahaha, setiap aku nulis bagian dia terngiang-ngiang lagu lelaki kardus wkwkwk. Jadi pengen nyanyi deh : ))

Well, mungkin fanfic ini juga akan cepet selesai karena aku niatnya mau bikin fanfic yang ringan-ringan aja. Ga berat, soalnya idup gue udah berat :'))

Thanks buat apresiasi kalian. Aku ga berharap banyak kok, namanya juga amatiran, udah ada yang baca aja syukur. Menyenangkan vkook shipper.

Jangan sungkan untuk PM. Pasti dibales

Finally, see ya!


End file.
